Ne pas t'engager avec moi pour toujours?
by nanou-chan et toya-chan
Summary: Harry et Draco se retrouve après plusieurs années, au mariage d'amis communs...DMHP, et d'autres couples diverses.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fiction en réponse à un défi lancé. (Désolée mais je ne me souviens plus par qui.) Je suis juste passé dessus mais l'idée a mis un peu de temps à germer dans mon esprit. Et maintenant, me voilà les doigts croisés en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et si l'auteur du défi passe par ici, que j'ai bien répondu à ses attentes.

C'est aussi ma première fiction sur Harry Potter. Elle ne tient pas en compte le dernier tome, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.

Je me dois aussi de préciser le défi : «Adapter le film mariages et un enterrement dans le monde de Harry Potter : HarryCarrie// DracoCharles ; etc... ». Même si la trame est celle du film, l'histoire change quand même suffisamment pour, j'espère, ne pas être du copier/coller.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans un grand appartement Londonien, la sonnerie d'un réveil se fit entendre réveillant brièvement le jeune homme blond dormant dans le lit le plus proche. Brièvement parce que ledit réveil se retrouva bien vite muet à l'autre bout de la chambre ; et la tête blonde replongée dans l'oreiller.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin isolé de la campagne anglaise, plusieurs personnes étaient en train de se rassembler dans une grande clairière ; la majorité portait des robes de style sorcier mais quelques autres étaient vêtues façon Moldu. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une grande pierre plate et ronde. Plusieurs cercles concentriques étaient gravés dessus, dont le plus petit devait faire un mètre cinquante de diamètre, et celui de la pierre environ cinq mètres. Des tentes étaient installées autour de cet autel et on pouvait voir qu'un buffet et une fête étaient prévus à l'intérieur.

Un jeune homme roux était en train d'attendre devant une des deux tentes plus petites que les autres, qu'on lui en accorde l'accès.

« - Hermione !! S'impatienta-t-il.

- Oui, oui ! C'est bon, tu peux entrer !

- Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop t… »

Une jeune femme, rousse elle aussi, dans une tenue de cérémonie blanche se tenait devant lui. Et cette vision l'avait laissé sans voix, l'empêchant de finis sa phrase.

« - Alors ? Comment trouves-tu ta petite sœur ? Demanda la brune.

- Tu es magnifique Ginny. »

Ce fût la seule chose que Ron avait pu dire.

« - Merci Ron. Répondit la jeune femme en faisant une bise sur la joue de son frère.

- Tu crois que Théo va aimé ? Rajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Tu vas faire pleurer maman avant même que la cérémonie ne commence ! Hermione !

- Oui ?

- T'as intérêts à avoir ton diplôme cette année, je ne veux pas attendre une année de plus avant de te voir dans une tenue de ce genre ! S'exclama Ron en se tournant vers sa fiancée. »

Celle-ci lui fila une taloche derrière le crâne avant de répliquer :

« - Tu m'as déjà vu redoubler depuis 15 ans qu'on se connaît ?!

- Tout le monde sait que tu es un vrai génie ma chérie ! »

Se tournant vers Ginny il murmura :

« - C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle « miss-je-sais-tout ». »

Ginny éclata de rire en voyant Hermione étrangler sa moitié parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé suffisamment bas.

« - Décidément, malgré vos 26 ans, vous êtes toujours de vrai gamins ! Il ne manque plus que Harry et on se croirait à Poudlard. »

Les deux concernés arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries en rougissant. Ron se racla la gorge et Ginny décida de changer de sujet pour sauver son frère.

« - Il arrive quand d'ailleurs notre joueur de Quidditch préféré ?

- Tu le connais ! Il n'est jamais à l'heure… Répondit Hermione.

- On a plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'arrive pas après la cérémonie, ajouta Ron résigné.

- Et pourtant c'est ton futur témoin Ron. Rappela Ginny.

- T'inquiète ! J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ? Je devrais m'inquiéter ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je vais l'enchaîner à moi et aux alliances par la même occasion. Comme ça, il ne se perdra pas, n'oubliera pas de se réveiller et de prendre les alliances ! Je fais d'une pierre trois coups ! Conclu Ron fier de lui. »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire devant le « super plan » du rouquin. Au début légèrement vexé, il finit par se laisser gagner par leur hilarité. Après tout le jour du mariage de sa petite soeur n'était pas fait pour faire la tête.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny Weasley allait épouser Théodore Nott. Il y a une dizaine d'année, à Poudlard, avant la guerre, Ron aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque si on lui avait dit que sa sœur allait épouser un serpentard. Mais les années sombres qui avaient marquées leurs deux dernières années à l'école avaient changé beaucoup de choses. C'est ainsi que des serpentards se retrouvaient amis avec des griffondors. A cette époque, il n'y avait plus d'histoire de maison. Il n'y avait plus que ceux qui luttaient pour le bien et ceux qui luttaient pour le mal. Et Théodore Nott avait œuvré pour le bien en tant qu'espion pendant quelques mois avant d'être découvert. Il avait été sauvé de justesse par les membres de l'Ordre et avait ensuite fait équipe avec Ginny Weasley. Leur collaboration a été houleuse pendant quelques temps avant de laisser place à de l'amitié. Et au fil du temps à de l'amour. Cependant, l'incertitude quand à leur survie les avaient empêché de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Mais une fois que le Survivant soit devenu « Celui-qui-à-vaincu », le serpentard avait fini par se déclarer. Ils étaient sortis ensemble deux ans avant de se décider à vivre ensemble.

Et voilà un mois, ils avaient appris que Ginny était enceinte depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Quand la rouquine lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un sourire : « Ca tombe bien j'avais un truc à te demander. » Il avait alors sorti un écrin de sa poche et l'avait tendu à sa compagne. Quand elle l'avait ouvert, elle y avait découvert une bague en or blanc. C'était deux anneaux enlacés surmontés d'un diamant. Un charme avait été jeté dessus et la pierre prenait une teinte différente selon l'humeur de celle qui la portait. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Ginny avait à peine entendu la demande de Théo ; mais quand elle réalisa ce qu'il lui avait demandé elle lui sauta au coup en hurlant un grand « OUI ».

Ron regarda sa fiancée finir de coiffer sa sœur un bref instant avant de se décider à sortir pour aller chercher ses parents. Il aperçu ceux-ci non loin de l'autel et leur fit signe de rejoindre la future mariée avant de se diriger vers la seconde petite tante dans laquelle il entra directement. Il y trouva Théodore Nott entrain de tourner en rond complètement paniqué. Ce dernier ne s'aperçu d'ailleurs de la présence du rouquin qu'une fois que celui-ci brisa le silence :

« - Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Ron ! S'exclama le serpentard comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Euh, oui ?

- Dis moi que Blaise est arrivé.

- Euh oui, il est là. Il est en train d'installer les gens normalement. A moins qu'il ne soit en train de draguer. »

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'ajouter :

« - Et Draco ? »

Devant l'air gêné de son vis-à-vis, il prit une expression encore plus paniquée que précédemment et s'écria :

« - Quoi ?! Mais, c'est mon second témoin ! Et… et c'est lui qui a les alliances !!

- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas tarder. Bon, je vais chercher Blaise, en attendant calme toi un peu.

- Oui… Attends Ron !

- Oui ?

- Tu as vu Ginny ? Demanda le serpentard l'air de rien.

- Non, elle non plus, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Répondit le rouquin.

- Pff ! Stupide griffondor. »

Ledit griffondor éclata de rire mais ajouta quand même un « Elle est magnifique » avant de sortir de la tante. Il partit ensuite rejoindre Blaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la grande tante et, comme il le pensait, en pleine séance de drague. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le prit par le col et le tira loin de la pauvre jeune femme blonde complètement hypnotisée. Il le traînât jusqu'à un petit groupe de personne. Au moment où il le lâcha, le serpentard se mit à vociférer :

« - Mais t'es pas bien ?! Je la mettais dans mon lit ce soir celle-là !

- Au vu de son air dégoulinant de niaiserie et la bave qui lui pendait à la bouche, personne n'en doute Blaise. Intervint une voix doucereuse.

- Vous êtes dur là Severus.

- Je te signale que t'a autre chose à faire, placer les invités, aider le futur marié dont tu es un des témoins…

- STOP ! Neville, tout le monde sait que tu es un bon griffondor, pas la peine de nous le rappeler sans arrêt !

- Non ! Neville à raison, Blaise tu devrais vraiment aller voir Théo. Il est vraiment paniqué.

- Sachez Ronald que les serpentards ne paniquent pas. Précisa Severus de son ton froid habituel.

- Eh bien, Severus, sachez qu'il y en a un qui déroge à votre règle en ce moment même. Répondit Ron.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ! S'exclama une voix derrière le groupe.

- Hermione ? Mes parents sont avec Ginny ?

- Oui.

- Excusez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Luna ? Demanda Hermione.

- Moi rien. Mais vous ne pensez pas que l'absence d'un de nos amis pourrait être préjudiciable au bon déroulement de la cérémonie ?

- Si tu parles de Harry, tout le monde sait bien qu'il n'est jamais à l'heure. Répondit Ron.

- Une « qualité » typiquement griffondor.

- A votre place, je ne parlerais pas trop vite Severus. Surtout en sachant que votre filleul, lui aussi serpentard est en ce moment même tranquillement endormi dans son lit alors qu'il est responsable des alliances et que la cérémonie est sensée débuter dans dix minutes environ… »

Les autres membres du groupe pâlirent instantanément. Puis sans un mot, le professeur de potion transplana. Laissant le reste du groupe partagé entre le rire et la panique.

Un bien drôle de groupe à y regarder de plus près d'ailleurs. En effet la majorité des personnes le composant se détestaient il y a encore une dizaine d'année ; avant la guerre. Au début, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés les uns après les autres autour d'un seul : Harry Potter qui, à l'époque, était encore appelé « le Survivant ».

Ron et Hermione avaient continué de soutenir leur ami durant la période sombre comme ils le faisaient déjà entre eux trois depuis leur rencontre. Lors de l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort, il avait fallu choisir un camp. Dumbledore était déclaré mort, tué par Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy avait soit disant rejoint le Lord Noir. Les enfants de mangemort étaient automatiquement classés dans la catégorie « méchants ». La méfiance était partout même entre les membres du même camp. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait vu leur équipe agrandit avec Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ginny. Une équipe de griffondors et une serdaigle. Ils faisaient leur missions ensemble, tous âgés de 17 ans et 16 pour Ginny. Des enfants. Mais durant cette guerre il ne restait que peu d'enfant. Tous avaient grandi plus vite, trop vite devant les horreurs auxquelles ils assistaient jours après jours.

Le « Survivant » devait gagner en puissance avant d'aller affronter le Lord et réaliser la prophétie.

Des serpentards s'étaient joint à l'Ordre luttant en plein jour contre les forces du mal et d'autres, comme Théodore, en tant qu'espion, luttant dans l'ombre bien que ces derniers soient bien moins nombreux.

Un peu plus d'un an après l'attaque de l'école par les mangemorts et la disparition de Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy ; ces derniers refirent leur apparition en arrivant directement au QG de l'Ordre accompagnés de trois autres personnes. Les deux premières étant Blaise et Pansy qui avaient suivi Draco. La troisième se trouva être Dumbledore, enfin… le fantôme de celui-ci. Il avait fallu plus d'une année aux quatre serpentards pour réunir les fragments d'âmes et procéder au rituel de rappel de l'âme afin de ramener le fantôme du vieux sorcier. Et tout ceci, sa mort y compris, avait été fait à la demande du « vieux fou » comme l'appelaient les serpentards.

Un nouvel espoir naissait du côté du bien. Les vieilles rancunes finir par s'effacer pour laisser la place à la coopération. Tous ont unis leurs forces pour combattre le mal.

Le groupe se retrouva donc augmenté, malgré la mort de Seamus. Dumbledore décida de former une nouvelle équipe composée de : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Luna et de Severus sensé supervisé.

Severus Snape avait grillé sa position d'espion afin de ramener Dumbledore. Malgré les nombreuses tentions présentes dans ce groupe, durant les combats tous les conflits disparaissaient. De toute façon c'était ça ou mourir.

Puis la bataille finale avait fini par arriver. La guerre s'était finie sur la victoire du « Survivant » devenu suite à cela « Celui-qui-a-vaincu ». Harry ne s'était réveillé que plusieurs jours après le combat du coma dans lequel celui-ci l'avait plongé. Il avait 19 ans à l'époque. Mais le battage médiatique et la pression du ministère qu'il avait subit dès se sortie de l'hôpital, l'avait poussé à quitté le pays pour s'éloigner de toute cette agitation. Il vivait donc aux Etats-Unis depuis 7 ans et n'était revenu que rarement depuis et jamais pour de très longs séjours.

Ensuite Dean était lui aussi partit. Avec sa mère et ses frères et sœurs, ils étaient allé vivre en Afrique, sa mère ayant décidé d'ouvrir un institut pour prendre en charge les enfants sorciers en bas âges dont les parents ne pouvaient s'occuper.

Il ne restait donc plus que Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Théo, Ginny, Neville, Severus et Luna.

Théo et Ginny ainsi que Ron et Hermione étant en couple.

Le maître de potion était resté malgré tout avec ces jeunes auxquels il s'était finalement habitué. Et ceux-ci en avaient fait de même pour lui. Le fait que Draco était son filleul et qu'il représentait la seule famille vivante l'un de l'autre n'étant qu'un détail. Contre toute attente, il avait pris Neville comme apprenti. Et celui-ci faisait son apprentissage au manoir Snape où ils vivaient tous les deux sauf pendant l'année scolaire où ils prenaient leur quartier à Poudlard.

Dumbledore était toujours le directeur de l'école malgré son état « ectoplasmique » qui ne lui permettait pas de pratiquer la magie. Il était donc soutenu par McGonagall.

Pansy et Draco, partageait un grand appartement Londonien depuis environ 6 ans. Celle-ci n'avait pas de chance avec les hommes, tombant toujours sur des nuls ou des intellectuels n'en voulant visiblement pas à sa tête. Mais avec son look de blondasse soigneusement étudié et sa « blonde attitude », il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant le bouledogue s'était, depuis longtemps, fait la malle. L'adolescente prétentieuse et antipathique avait évolué. Pansy était devenu une jeune femme soignant ses blessures causées par la guerre et celles laissées par une enfance douloureuse auprès de parents mangemorts et violents.

Draco quand à lui, avait appris le respect d'autrui pendant cette guerre. Il avait appris à respecter ses amis, qu'il ne considérait avant que comme des subordonnés. La mort de sa mère, tuée par son propre père sur ordre du Lord, lui avait fait choisir le côté « du bien ». Pansy était devenue une sorte de sœur. Elle, Severus et son groupe d'amis lui suffisent. Il est célibataire et va de conquête en conquête, hommes comme femmes, sans jamais prendre le temps de s'attarder sur aucunes d'elles. Il fuit aussi toute forme d'engagement refusant de céder aux conventions sociales. Même s'il n'est plus le « sale richard » qu'il était, il reste tout de même un Malfoy.

Quand à Blaise et Luna ; le premier est un coureur invétéré et l'autre toujours dans la lune.

Voilà de qui notre surprenant groupe était composé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ce premier chapitre de fini. Il sert surtout de mise en place et à décrire les liens qui unissent les différents personnages. Il vous a plut ? Si oui ou non, une petite review ?

Nanou


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus atterri sur la zone de transplanage située près de chez Draco. Elle avait été installée dans une ruelle sombre du Londres sorcier. Il en sorti et marcha jusqu'à l'immeuble de son filleul. Il ne fut stoppé que par la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de celui-ci.

Le maître de potion approcha alors sa main de l'instrument moldu qu'il avait appris à utiliser, celui-ci étant devenu un gadget (entre d'autres) très à la mode chez les jeunes sorciers : une sonnette.

Passé par-dessus son aversion, Severus avait accepté de s'en servir. De toute façon, Draco ne voulant plus d'elfe de maison depuis que ceux-ci devaient être rémunérés, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de s'annoncer. Et ceci parce que depuis la fin de la guerre, le département de régulation des pouvoirs magique avait jugé bon de créer une nouvelle loi ; celle-ci empêchant les sorciers n'y n'ayant pas été invité à faire usage de leur magie dans la maison de leur hôte et ceci à chacune de leur visite. Loi intéressante mais potentiellement énervante en ce moment pour Severus qui se retrouvait à sonner sans discontinuer comme le premier importun mal éduqué qu'il n'était pas.

Le bruit strident de la sonnerie de l'entrée réveilla Draco, qui, émergeant difficilement, leva un regard embué de sommeil vers son réveil, qu'il ne trouva pas sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda alors l'horloge murale et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur ; il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant le début de la cérémonie !

Il se souvint alors de la cause de son réveil et se rua vers la porte en caleçon pour se retrouver face à son parrain l'air passablement énervé.

« - Est-ce une façon de se présenter ?

- Désolé Severus mais je n'ai pas le temps, tes sarcasmes attendrons ! »

Cria Draco qui s'était précipité vers l'autre chambre de l'appartement.

« - Pourquoi je suis ici à ton avis… » Marmonna Severus.

« - PANSY !! Réveille-toi, on est en retard !! Hurla Draco à sa colocataire.

- Nyeuh ? Demanda intelligemment cette dernière.

- On doit être au mariage de Théo et sa belette d'ici moins de cinq minutes !!

- Hein !?

- Bon écoute, t'entendre parler par monosyllabes est très reposant mais là on a pas le temps d'en profiter alors, tu bouges ton cul et tu te fringues en vitesse !!

- Oh putain ! (1)

- Votre langage jeunes gens ! Hurla Severus depuis le salon. »

Draco laissa Pansy à ses préparatifs et partis s'habiller.

Il s'engouffra sous le jet froid de la douche et c'est bien réveillé qu'il commença à s'habiller. Il mit un pantalon noir et une chemise argentée avec une cravate noire. Par-dessus tout cela, il enfila une robe de style sorcier noire avec deux bandes argentées, rappelant la chemise, partant des épaules vers le bas ; qu'il laissa ouverte. Il coiffa ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches blondes rebelles sur son front ayant décidé d'abandonner la coiffure gominée de ses jeunes années. D'ailleurs, il avait plutôt changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Il avait grandi, mesurant maintenant un mètre quatre vingt-deux, et présentait aussi une musculature avantageuse sans être trop musclé ; des muscles fins et bien taillés.

Il avait fait toute sa préparation avec des gestes hâtifs, et c'est d'un pas précipité qu'il rejoignit son parrain dans le salon. Lequel parrain se trouvait en train de taper du pied, les bras croisés près de la porte. La jeune femme arriva ensuite, elle portait une robe bustier bleue flashy s'élargissant doucement en dessous de la poitrine et s'arrêtant aux dessus des genoux et une robe sorcier noire à moitié enfilée par-dessus. Elle avait les mains dans les cheveux tentant d'ajuster sa coiffure.

« - Miss Parkinson, je ne pensais pas vous voir vêtue avec autant de désinvolture à se mariage ! S'exclama Draco très amusé du stress de son ami.

- Milles excuses Sieur Malfoy, mais si j'étais vous je ne perdrais pas mon tant en veines paroles alors que je suis en retard au mariage d'un de mes amis dont je suis le témoin. Répliqua la blonde entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

- Si vous avez fini vos enfantillages peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ? Demanda Severus avec une voix très énervée. »

Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la ruelle.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. » Pensait Draco.

Arrivée près de la zone de transplanage, Draco s'écria :

« - Les alliances ! »

Et il partit en courant vers son appartement. Severus baissa la tête, indigné par l'attitude tellement peu serpentarde de son filleul.

« - Allons Severus, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! C'est tellement revigorant de voir un Malfoy perdre de sa superbe. »

Un sourire typiquement serpentard naquit alors sur les lèvres des deux serpents. Voilà une anecdote qui pourrait leur servir un jour.

Quand un Draco essoufflé les rejoint, ils s'abstinrent de tous commentaires mais le blond savait bien que cette histoire pourrait lui retomber dessus à un moment ou un autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière. La cérémonie allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre. Le mage et les mariés étaient déjà présents au centre de l'autel. La cérémonie en elle-même n'étant pas très longue, tout le monde était debout tout autour celui-ci. Ils se glissèrent à travers la foule afin de se rapprocher de leur groupe d'amis ; ceux-ci se trouvant au bord de la pierre juste derrière le couple. Seul les témoins étaient eux aussi sur l'autel, mais sur le cercler le plus excentré. Draco, le plus dignement possible, rejoint donc Blaise qui lui lança un regard moqueur.

Le blond resta droit et fier malgré son retard, il regardait autour de lui comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, la cérémonie n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé. Il ne répondit même pas au regard noir de reproche que lui lança le futur marié. Ce dernier regarda alors Blaise, mais le grand noir ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaule et un regard amusé. En face d'eux, se tenaient Hermione et Luna qui étaient les témoins de Ginny.

Le mage commença l'incantation qui unirait Théo et Ginny. Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur la foule des invités. Il reconnu la majorité des membres de l'Ordre encore en vie, la famille Weasley et ses « satellites », leurs amis, il aperçu même le fantôme de Dumbledore les regardant avec son sourire bienveillant ; niais selon Draco.

Environ cinq minutes après, un « pop », caractéristique d'un transplanage, se fit entendre. IL se pencha à l'oreille de Blaise.

« - Je déteste les retardataires. » (2)

Blaise haussa un sourcil mais sourit, amusé. Le blond n'eut cependant pas assez de temps pour identifier le fameux retardataire, il vit seulement qu'il était habillé façon moldu et tout en noir, car le mage s'adressa à lui.

« - Avez-vous les alliances ?

- Les voilà. »

Il mit la main dans la poche interne de sa robe et en ressorti deux anneaux dorés qu'il tendit au mage sans tenir compte des regards narquois de Pansy et Severus. Il concentra son attention sur le reste de la cérémonie. Quand l'union en elle-même fut terminée, le temps des félicitations et salutations en tout genre arriva. Draco et Blaise rejoignirent Pansy qui discutait avec Severus. Ce dernier la quitta au moment où ils arrivèrent pour aller rejoindre Neville qui semblait plongé dans la contemplation d'une plante quelconque.

Les trois autres parlèrent du mariage, des différents invités qu'ils reconnaissaient. Et Pansy les informait de ce qu'ils étaient devenus et des derniers potins. C'est alors que Draco reconnu la silhouette du « retardataire ». Il se tenait dos à lui et discutait avec Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci souriaient et semblaient heureux de le voir.

« - L'un deux vous deux sait qui est le gars brun habillé en noir façon moldu qui discute avec Ron et Hermione ? »

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard surpris.

« - Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

- Mon très cher Blaise si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais pas posé la question et je serais aller voir ses jolies petites fesses directement.

- C'est vrai que ce pantalon noir laisse voir des formes délicieuses…

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu de pitié pour ceux qui aime le filles s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Blaise.

- N'oubli pas que j'aime aussi les filles Blaise.

- Excuse moi de ne pas vouloir rappeler, à chaque fois, que tu saute sur tout ce qui bouge, Dray !

- Oh, c'est bon! Alors, Pansy, tu sais quoi sur lui ? »

Les deux serpentards échangèrent encore un regard et un sourire en coin naquit sur leurs lèvres.

« - Je vais t'aider à t'en souvenir. Il est anglais mais il vit aux Etats-Unis depuis quelques années, et il a le même âge que nous.

- Intéressant.

- Il finira ces études de médicomage d'ici quelques mois, à moins qu'il ne décide de faire une spécialité. Et il fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa faculté.

- Quelle fac ?

- New York.

- Ils ont une super équipe. Quel poste ?

- Attrapeur.

- Impressionnant.

- Il parait que côté… sexe, sa réputation n'est plus à faire.

- Vraiment ? (3)

- Oui, aucune de ses conquêtes hommes ou femmes n'a eut à se plaindre à ce qu'on dit…

- Je crois que je vais aller le saluer, se serait mal poli de l'ignorer alors qu'il semble être proche de bons amis à nous.

- Mais oui, on te croit tous Dray.

- Contrairement à toi et à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Blaise, je ne saute pas sur n'importe qui et à n'importe quel moment.

- Avant que tu n'ailles le voir Draco, je te donne un dernier indice, tu ne la pas vu depuis au moins sept ou huit ans et tu le connais très bien toi aussi.

- Mais où est donc passée la fameuse intelligence malfoyenne ?! S'exclama Blaise.

- Laisse tomber Blaise, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'est faite la malle… »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Blaise et Pansy allèrent rejoindre Severus, Luna et Neville. Draco se tourna alors vers l'inconnu ayant préféré de ne pas relever la pique de son amie. Qui pouvait-il être ?

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour le saluer, il vit Ginny et Théo se rapprocher. En voyant le sourire qui s'étala sur les lèvres de la rousse et sa course pour sauter dans les bras de l'inconnu, Draco compris. Il sourit et continua à s'approcher. En arrivant plus près, il entendit des bribes de leur conversation et décida d'attendre, observant la scène, amusé et en silence.

« - [… Non, mais franchement Harry, tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort d'arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui !!

- Désolé mais je me suis perdu en cherchant l'auberge où j'ai prit ma chambre. Je voulais déposer mes affaires plutôt que de venir ici avec mon sac.

- Tu vas rester longtemps ?

- Non, juste le temps d'aller saluer tout le monde et je rentre. Les examens blancs arrivent bientôt et j'ai vraiment plein de révisions.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai plein de truc à te raconter !! Tu ne veux pas rester quelques jours de plus? Tu peux très bien réviser ici !

- Je ne peux vraiment pas, j'ai un entraînement dans trois jours. La saison va bientôt se terminer et on a encore plusieurs matchs alors on doit tout donner. L'entraîneur nous met une sacrée pression. Et puis… »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda derrière la rouquine avant d'ajouter :

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que ton mari serait content d'apprendre que tu veuilles retarder ta lune de miel pour passer du temps avec ton ex.

- Oh je t'en pris ! L'Afrique sera toujours l'Afrique même dans trois jours ! Et puis c'est pas comme si t'allais me sauter dessus ! De un, tu ne t'attaque jamais aux femmes mariées et de deux j'ai ouï-dire que tes conquêtes féminines se faisait de plus en plus rares…

- Content de le savoir ! S'exclama une voix derrière Ginny. »

A l'entente de celle-ci, la rouquine se figea puis se retourna doucement.

« - Théo ! dit-elle d'une voix gênée. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis un moment oui…

- Ah ! euuh…

- Comme tu dis ! Tu sais, ma chérie, si ça t'ennuis, je peux partir tout seul si tu veux. Comme ça tu pourras parler potins avec ton ami autant que tu veux…

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais on voit Harry tellement peu souvent que…

- Tu t'es laissée emporter.

- Exactement ! »

Théo se retourna alors de façon théâtrale faisant ainsi dos à Ginny et Harry. Ce dernier regardait la scène, amusé de voir son amie se faire prendre au jeu du serpentard.

« - Tu vas te faire pardonner comment ? »

La rouquine tourna alors autour du brun de façon à lui faire face.

« - Un baiser ? »

Théo se tourna de nouveau et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

« - Je sais pas… »

Ginny revint devant son mari et se hissa sur ses pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Bon ça suffira… »

Ginny se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un discret signe de la victoire, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand son serpentard de mari ajouta :

« - … pour le moment.

- Hein ?!

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a encore du monde à voir ! A plus tard Potter !

- A plus !! »

En voyant le couple s'éloigner, Draco décida qu'il été temps d'aller parler à son ancienne némésis.

« - Alors Potter ? A ce que j'ai pu voir, la ponctualité n'est toujours pas ta principale qualité.

- Bonjour a toi aussi Malfoy ! Mais à ce que l'on m'a raconté elle ne fait pas partie des tiennes non plus. Répondit Harry en se retournant vers le blond.

- Tu marques un point là. »

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants. Harry admira la tenue de Draco, celui-ci été vêtu avec élégance comme à son habitude. Le blond quant à lui observa son vis-à-vis ; il portait une chemise cintrée noire dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et un pantalon de la même couleur. Ces tons sombres faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Il avait aussi des lunettes sans monture, rectangulaire avec des branches fines argentées. Il avait aussi les cheveux plus courts que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, bien que toujours aussi indisciplinés. Côté carrure, il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis ses dix-neuf ans. Le jeune garçon maigrichon avait laissé place à une silhouette toujours fine mais plus masculine. Ses muscles fins et bien dessinés ainsi que ses hanches étroites lui conférait un côté androgyne qui s'était dissipé avec les années. Et malgré sa petite taille, un mètre soixante-treize, sa présence ne pouvait être ignorée. Il dégageait toujours la même aura qu'il avait acquit durant la guerre. Un charisme que beaucoup lui enviait. Pour Draco, la prestance de Potter équivalait presque la sienne ; après tout, il restait un Malfoy.

L'observation prit fin quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, s'affrontèrent, le vert contre le gris.

« - C'est bien que tu ais changé de frusques Potter. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu portais encore les loques de ton énorme moldu cousin.

- Heureux que ça te plaise, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà ! »

Ils se sourirent heureux de retrouver leurs petits rituels. Après tout ils avaient passé environ neuf années à se haïrent puis se disputer, jusqu'à n'arriver qu'à de petites chamailleries lorsqu'ils étaient membres de la même équipe dans l'Ordre. Une étrange complicité été naît entre eux à cette époque. Pas de l'amitié mais pas non plus de la haine. Comme si leurs querelles incessantes, leurs piques, maintenaient un équilibre ; une certitude que malgré tous les bouleversements qui se faisaient autour d'eux, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Après tout leur « pseudo » haine était, à l'époque, un des piliers de leur existence.

« - Content de te revoir Malfoy.

- Le plaisir est partagé Potter.

- C'est drôle, mais ces mêmes mots échangés il y a quinze ans auraient voulu dire tout le contraire. Malfoy, j'ai peur ! Où est donc passée notre verve d'hantant ?! Demanda Harry en prenant un air affolé trahi par un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je dois avouer que le plaisir d'une conversation civilisé avec toi me fait me demander si je veux qu'elle revienne maintenant.

- Plaisir partagé Malfoy.

- Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça !

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas disparu, elle se réveille de temps en temps…

- Alors, que devient le grand Harry Potter ?

- Pas grand-chose, j'ai changé de nom aux Etats-Unis, je m'y fait appelé avec le nom de ma mère. Ainsi j'évite les mouvements de foule.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ais jamais vu ton nom quand je lisais des articles parlant des équipes universitaires.

- Oui, ça m'évite bien des problèmes !

- On m'a dit que tu finissais des études de médicomage…

- Oui, disons que la carrière d'aurore m'attirait nettement moins après la guerre. J'ai d'ailleurs des examens blancs dans six semaines et les vrais dans six mois. En plus de la coupe inter universités qui finit dans trois mois si on va jusqu'en finale.

- Toujours aussi sollicité mon petit pote Potter.

- Toujours les même vannes à deux balles…

- Blagues à part, vous êtes bien partis pour remporter la coupe à ce qu'on dit.

- Tout n'est pas encore gagné… Et toi ?

- J'ai fini mes études de droit sorcier il y a deux ans. Et depuis, j'ai décidé de profiter de la fortune familiale.

- En gros, tu glandes.

- Un Malfoy ne glande pas Potter.

- Mouais… Et tu ne t'ennuis pas ?

- Pas spécialement, je trouve toujours une occupation. Je fais pas mal de sport par exemple…

- En fait, c'est une sorte de caprice ? Demanda Harry en feignant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

- Les caprices sont le privilège de la beauté Potter. (4) Répondit le blond en levant le menton. »

Cette réplique eut le don de faire rire le brun et Draco le suivi dans son hilarité en s'autorisant un sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar qui avait été installé en attendant le banquet tout en continuant leur conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) et (2) : Réplique du film.

(3) : Ce petit dialogue est inspiré d'un des dialogues du film.

(4) : Wole Soyinka.

Alors ? Review ?

A Samedi !!

Nanou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry et Draco discutaient depuis une bonne demi-heure quand ils furent rejoints par Blaise et Luna. Harry observa leurs tenues et chercha les quelques changements qui avaient pu advenir depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

La première pensée qui lui vient en les voyant été qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement changé. Blaise était toujours aussi grand. Au moins une tête de plus que lui. Ses yeux clairs en amandes qui ressortaient sur sa peau sombre et sa robe d'un ton vert foncé lui donnaient un charme indéniable. Il avait toujours ce sourire en coin perpétuellement charmeur dont Harry se souvenait ; et toujours aussi doué pour faire le malin selon les quelques nouvelles qu'il recevait de Ginny ainsi que toujours aussi porté sur la « chose » et dragueur selon les dire de Ron. Harry sourit sur cette pensée ; il est vrai que Ron avait toujours été jaloux de la complicité existant entre Hermione et Blaise depuis la guerre. Comme beaucoup d'autre, le serpentard avait laissé tombé les à priori qui lui avait été donné par son éducation durant la guerre. Hermione était pour lui passé du stade de simple « sang-de-bourbe » sans importance à allié précieuse puis à amie.

Luna portait toujours des tenus aussi excentriques qu'avant vu celle qu'elle arborait ce jour-là. Elle était vêtue d'une robe sorcier bleue fluo et en dessous, une robe sans manche s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse noire, des collants épais rose fluo et des sandales noires. Ses yeux exorbités qui lui conféraient son éternel air étonné étaient maquillés et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de banane (1) pendait à ses oreilles. Elles étaient assorties au collier qui ornait son cou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules mais bien moins sales qu'autrefois, ils étaient pourtant toujours aussi emmêlés comme le laissaient voir les rastas qui s'y trouvaient. La jeune femme lui avait confié qu'elle avait choisi de les couper car les cheveux longs n'étaient pas pratiques dans la jungle puisqu'ils s'emmêlaient partout, la gênant dans sa progression. Quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi elle devait progresser dans la jungle, elle lui avait répondu comme si s'était l'évidence même que c'était pour les recherches sur les Ronflak Cornu qu'elle menait pour sa thèse. Les recteurs d'académie à qui elle avait présenté son projet n'avait que peu accepté cette mauvaise blague et lui avaient refusé son diplôme. Elle s'était alors auto proclamé « naturaliste en free lance » et poursuivait toujours ses recherches sur les créatures auxquelles personne ne croyait tout en publiant des articles dans le journal de son père.

Le cours des pensées du brun fut interrompu par Blaise.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez de si intéressant pour vous coupez du monde depuis tout à l'heure?

- Potter ici présent été en train de me compter les joies de la vie new-yorkaise.

- Ha oui ? J'ai entendu dire que les new-yorkaises avaient des mœurs très libérées !

- Dans ce cas mon cher Blaise, je pense qu'il nous faudra y faire un tour un de ces jours…

- Tu penses comme moi ! Mais alors, on partage ! Je prend les new-yorkaises et toi les new-yorkais.

- Chacun pour soi mon cher Blaise. Je n'y peux rien si personne ne peut résister à mon charme.

- Luna, tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont un peu trop regardé « Sex and the City » (2) ? Demanda Harry à l'ancienne serdaigle en aparté.

- Regardez quoi ? Demanda celle-ci en le regardant fixement avec ses yeux globuleux pour tenter de comprendre.

- Non rien… Dites les gars, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais si vous vouliez bien attendre que l'on se retrouve dans l'intimité pour étaler votre vie sexuelle, ça ne serait pas plus mal.

- Serais-tu gêné Potter ? Demande Blaise avec le même sourire moqueur que Draco (bien qu'un peu moins pervers).

- Non, mais Severus n'a pas l'air d'apprécier…

- C'est vrai, on dirait qu'il vient tout juste de manquer le festin des Pansedefer Ukrainien. Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié de rater ce spectacle… Faut dire que ces dragons sont vraiment passionnant n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Si tu le dis Luna… Mais c'est vrai qu'il est à faire peur notre ancien professeur de potion… Ajouta le brun avec un sourire très serpentard selon les deux autres.

- C'est bon Luna, tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois ! Rétorqua Blaise avec une fausse assurance.

- Blaise, connais-tu l'histoire de l'enfant qui criait au loup ? Il lançait de fausses alertes sans arrêt et un jour où il se fit vraiment attaqué, il appela à l'aide mais personne ne vint l'aider. Il s'est ensuite fait manger par le loup et on a retrouvé que ses os et ses vêtements. Ca s'est passé près de chez moi… Mon père m'a toujours dit que ça avait été horrible. Conclu-t-elle d'un air presque rêveur.

- Charmant… Fit Draco.

- Tes histoires sont toujours morbides Luna. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans notre cas ! S'exclama Blaise. »

A ce moment-là, un raclement de gorge fit se figer imperceptiblement les deux serpentards et une voix glaciale s'éleva dans les airs, tandis que Luna se contenta de hausser les épaules en murmurant un « au loup ! ».

« - Je crois que ce que Miss Lovegood veut dire, c'est que vous auriez du vous retourner messieurs. »

Draco et Blaise qui jusque là tournaient le dos aux nouveaux arrivant leur firent face. Severus, Neville et Pansy les avaient rejoints ; les deux plus jeunes souriant largement.

« - Ah Severus, tu étais là ? Fit Draco avec une assurance typiquement malfoyenne.

- Et j'en ai suffisamment entendu… Je croyais que les serpentards avaient plus de tenue.

- Navré de vous l'apprendre mais ils sont toujours ainsi en votre absence... Bonjour Severus. Dit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry. Et je suis tout aussi désolé de vous répondre que malheureusement je le savais déjà.

- Remarquez, la perversité et un très caractéristique des serpentards tout autant que leur ruse. Nota Luna.

- C'est bien vrai ça ! S'exclama d'un coup Neville. »

Tout le groupe se retourna vers le jeune homme à cause des ces propos si inhabituels venant de lui. Ce dernier en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit devint cramoisi et baissa les yeux trouvant un intérêt soudain à l'étude de ses chaussures.

Severus lui vint en aide en changeant de conversation.

« - Alors Harry, vous êtes ici pour combien de temps ?

- Seulement un ou deux jours.

- Notre compagnie est si dure à supporter ? Demanda Pansy.

- Loin de là, les joutes verbales avec les serpentards que vous êtes me manquent vraiment, mais j'ai une montagne de révisions qui m'attends à New York.

- Si seulement Blaise et Draco avaient été aussi appliqués ! Mais non, ces messieurs préfèrent passer leur journée à ne rien faire… S'exclama la blonde en soupirant de façon dramatique.

- Parce que toi tu fais quelque chose peut-être ? Répliqua Blaise.

- Evidement, vous surveiller est déjà une occupation à plein temps !

- Sans compter la recherche d'un riche mari… Rajouta Draco. »

Leur dispute continua sous les yeux amusés pour les plus jeunes exaspérés pour le plus âgé. Harry assistait à la scène d'un air distrait. Il observait les nouveaux arrivants.

Pansy, sans son air de bouledogue et ses remarques acerbes, était devenue plutôt sympa malgré son côté un peu cruche. Harry s'amusait à penser qu'elle était en quelque sorte la « blonde » du groupe.

Severus, égal à lui-même, était entièrement vêtu de noir. Loin de ses cachots et des effluves incessantes des potions, ses cheveux avaient perdu leur aspect gras. Toujours de la même longueur, ils les avaient cependant attaché en queue de cheval pour l'occasion. Son nez qu'Harry trouvait autrefois disgracieux ne choquait plus autant le jeune homme. Et il devait s'avouer que même si l'homme n'était pas beau à proprement parler, il dégageait un charme certain. Son côté sombre et mystérieux y étant pour beaucoup. Malgré ses 47 ans, il gardait la forme et Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait la même apparence que lors de leur première rencontre 15 ans plus tôt. Ses yeux sombres étaient aujourd'hui animés d'une étincelle nouvelle que le brun ne savait comment interpréter. Il soupçonnait seulement Neville d'y être fortement pour quelque chose. Et priait pour avoir raison. Ces deux-là avaient droit au bonheur plus que beaucoup.

Neville restait celui qui avait le plus changé ; du garçon rondouillard au visage lunaire il était devenu un jeune homme plaisant. Il avait bien grandi, faisant la même taille que Draco. Cette taille contrastait avec son visage toujours rond qui lui donnait un air juvénile. Cependant, Harry avait pris sa place dans le rôle du « plus petit » ; et ses kilos en trop étaient avaient disparus pendant la guerre. Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient laissaient place à des formes bien plus adultes depuis pas mal de temps. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts et ses yeux noisette gardaient un air innocent et naïf alors qu'il avait traversé les pires épreuves. Ses années passées auprès de son cauchemar d'enfance en tant qu'apprenti avaient bien aidé le jeune homme à prendre confiance en lui, même s'il restait toujours timide. Il vivait toujours avec Severus « en tant qu'apprenti », telle était la version officielle. Harry se disait que les autres devaient être aveugles…

Ses parents étant décédés peu après la guerre et sa grand-mère durant celle-ci, il s'était retrouvé seul. Pour le reste du groupe, ils se tenaient compagnie tout en travaillant ensemble. Mais Harry supposait Luna de se douter de la même chose que lui, et peut-être Hermione aussi.

Il reporta son attention sur la puérile dispute des trois anciens serpentards.

« - De vrais gamins !

- Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui ais un comportement puéril Hermione ! Mais en voyant ces trois là, je trouve que je suis bien plus adulte ! »

Piqués au vif par les paroles de Ron, les trois concernés stoppèrent sur le coup leur « gamineries ».

« - Et maintenant les voilà qui boudent ! S'exclama Luna. »

Cette réplique eut le don de provoquer l'hilarité du groupe, sauf les trois renfrognés.

« - Un Malfoy ne… »

Commença le blond, mais il fut interrompu par la serdaigle.

« - … ne boude pas, nia, nia, nia. On connaît la chanson. »

Heureusement pour Draco ou Luna, Harry décida d'intervenir.

« - Ron et Hermione, si vous êtes là ça veut dire que le banquet va commencer ?

- Effectivement.

- Alors heureusement que tu ais venue avec Ron, sinon quand nous serions arrivés, il n'y aurait plus rien eut à manger ! S'exclama Harry d'un ton moqueur.

- Hey !! C'est pas super sympa ça, Harry ! Fit le rouquin.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais les mariés nous attendent ! »

Alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la tente centrale, la plus grande de toutes, Luna éclata de rire. Ce son exagéré attira sur elle l'attention générale. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir stopper mais elle parvint à répondre à la question de Ron.

« - Pourquoi tu ris comment ça ?

- Le plus asocial de nous tous, est celui qui s'est marié en premier.

- Et c'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu ris comme ça ?

- Tu ne comprends rien ! La plupart d'entre vous ont déjà trouvé, mais il n'y en a que quatre qui ont ouvert les yeux, deux qui l'ont fait aussi mais qui attendent que les autres comprennent, deux qui refusent obstinément de les ouvrir et les deux derniers qui cherchent encore…

- J'ai pas tout compris… Et vous ? Demanda Pansy.

- De toute façon, le jour où vous comprendrai quelque chose, les Ronflaks Cornus auront les ailes ! »

Blaise et Draco se contentèrent de hausser les épaules, Neville semblait ne rien comprendre et Severus recommença à marcher vers la tente suivit de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient depuis longtemps décidé de ne pas tenter de comprendre. Pourtant, le sourire qu'Hermione affichait disait clairement « moi j'ai tout compris, mais je ne vous dirai rien ».

Le buffet d'amuse-gueule que l'on avait pu apercevoir jusque-là avait laissé place à une longue table rappelant l'époque de Poudlard. Les invités prenaient place laissant le centre pour les mariés.

Théo et Ginny étaient déjà assis. Blaise, Pansy, Severus et Draco partirent s'asseoir à gauche du marié. En passant près de Harry, le blond lui glissa :

« - Je n'oublis pas ta proposition « d'intimité » Potter.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins Malfoy. Répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin. »

Harry partis rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà assis à droite de Ginny. Ensuite Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis venait Tonks, femme de Remus. En face d'eux, il y avait le reste de la famille Weasley :

Arthur et Molly qui étaient toujours aussi unis.

Fred et George, dont le magasin de farces et attrapes marchait tellement, qu'ils allaient ouvrir une troisième succursale, en France cette fois.

Bill et Fleur étaient venus avec leur fille qui était en train de manger à la table des enfants. Les cicatrices de Bill s'étaient peu à peu estompées, se voyant beaucoup moins. Prétexte qu'utilisait le rouquin pour charrier sa femme en lui disant qu'à présent qu'elle n'avait plus besoin « d'être belle pour deux », elle pouvait vieillir sans crainte.

Charlie et sa copine du moment étaient assis en face de Luna qui avait finalement décidé de prendre place à côté de Severus. Les deux « naturalistes » débattait apparemment aux sujets des Dents-de-Vipère du Pérou. Luna soutenait que leur morsure provoquait une mort lente et douloureuse alors que Charlie maintenait que la mort était rapide et indolore puisqu'elle avait pour principal objectif de neutraliser les proies.

De nombreux anciens membres de l'Ordre, élèves et professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents. Et Dumbledore volait au dessus des invités en leur souhaitant bon appétit et en leur conseillant de prendre des bonbons au citron avec le dessert. (3)

Les conversations allaient bon train quand le repas apparu devant les convives.

« - Il ne manque plus que le plafond magique et ont se croirait retourné à l'école ! Souffla Harry à Ron. »

Mais le rouquin ne lui répondit pas, et il n'écoutait d'ailleurs que d'une oreille, ses yeux étaient fixaient sur les différents mets aux odeurs alléchantes qui s'étalaient sur la table.

Le repas dura plusieurs heures, plusieurs personnes dont les témoins, les amis et la famille, portèrent un toast. A la fin de celui-ci la table disparut et la disposition intérieure changea complètement. De petites tables firent leur apparition sur les bords de la tente et les chaises se rangèrent autour. Ainsi, un grand espace était aménagé au centre pour les danseurs et pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas danser ou simplement se reposer.

A plusieurs reprises, Draco tenta de reparler à Harry, mais celui-ci lui échappait à chaque fois ou alors c'était lui qui se faisait attraper.

A un moment Harry et Ginny entrèrent sur la piste et Draco faillit le « choper » à la fin de la danse. Mais le brun lui échappa au dernier moment à cause de Luna qui lui reprochait de ne pas lui avoir rapporté de Clabbert :

« - Ils sont trop mignons Harryyy !! La prochaine fois ramène m'en un !

- Pourquoi n'en attrapes-tu pas un toi-même ? Tu viens assez souvent aux States pour ça! »

Au moment où Draco allait venir en aide au griffondor, il se fit attraper par Blaise et Pansy. Et le temps de se débarrasser d'eux, le brun avait de nouveau disparu.

Il ne le retrouva qu'en fin de soirée, au moment où tout le monde partait. Harry se tenait à l'extérieur adossé contre un arbre, le regard vers le sol et surtout seul.

Quand Draco arriva à ses côtés, Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire et sa voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'alcool et l'agitation de la soirée, s'éleva dans les airs.

« - Pas encore parti ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Je vais y aller…

- Tu loges où ?

- A l'auberge du Lutin vert, elle est tenue par des sorciers près du village moldu qui n'est pas loin. Je ne voulais pas déranger les autres. J'irais les voir demain. Mais bon, elle est un peu excentrée. Je me suis même perdu en la cherchant tout à l'heure…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une chambre à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule ? Ils ont de très bons hôtels.

- Pour éviter la foule. Et puis cette auberge est vraiment située tout près d'ici. Elle est au bout du chemin qui est en face de nous. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai transplané tout à l'heure, c'était pour gagner dix minutes et ne pas rater complètement la cérémonie. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai acheté un appartement à Londres après avoir vendu le manoir… Et les autres viennent y dormir ce soir.

- Dommage… je vais te laisser alors… A bientôt Malfoy.

- Oui… à bientôt. »

Harry parti ensuite sur le sentier qu'il avait indiqué à Draco.

Le blond resté sur place mit un petit moment à réagir. Il parti rejoindre, Blaise, Pansy, Neville, Luna et Severus qui étaient en train de l'attendre près de la zone de transplanage. Ils avaient formé un cercle afin que les plus sobres aident les autres. Mais au moment de partir, Blaise remarqua dans l'attitude du blond que quelque chose le tracassait.

« - T'es sûr que ça va Draco ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui oui.

- C'est Potter ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Et merde ! Rentrez sans moi ! A demain !! »

Draco parti ensuite en courant dans la direction qu'avait prise Harry, avant de stopper net.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Un Malfoy ne court pas, surtout quand il peut transplaner. A quoi ça servirai d'arriver en sueur et débrayé ? »

Il transplana donc et arriva devant l'auberge et l'enseigne « le lutin vert » lui confirma qu'il était au bon endroit. Un tintement de clochette signala son entrée dans la bâtisse.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où une jeune brunnette lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant.

« - Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

- Je cherche un jeune homme qui est client ici. Il est brun, plus petit que moi, et il a des yeux verts qu'on ne peut pas manquer… Expliqua Draco avec une voix froide et hautaine.

- Ah lui ! Fit la brune d'un air rêveur. Il est au bar.

- Merci. »

Draco parti dans la direction indiqué. Il laissa errer son regard sur la salle, mais ne vit pas celui qu'il cherchait. Il pensa qu'il n'y avait personne jusqu'à apercevoir une touffe brune dépasser d'un fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre. Il sourit et s'approcha en silence.

Quand il fut assez près, il parla d'un ton brusque de façon à faire sursauter Harry. Sa tentative réussi parfaitement.

« - Alors, Potter on rêvasse ? Tu penses à moi ?

- Dra… euh Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu voir inspecter cet endroit. Et je voulais savoir s'ils avaient un bar sympa dans ce bled…

- Tu n'as pas assez bu ?

- Un Malfoy ne boit jamais trop.

- Et tu veux inspecter les chambres aussi ?

- Vu que tu en as une ici, je pensais, en effet, te demander de me laisser visiter.

- Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte de te rendre ce service.

- C'est trop d'honneur ! Répliqua le blond avec un sourire charmeur en entrant dans le jeu du brun. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) petit clin d'œil.

(2) autre clin d'œil.

(3) Petit cliché qui fait toujours sourire.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !! Désolée pour le retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi, et je n'ai pas pu poster !

Reviews ?

A la prochaine ! Nanou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Pas trop mal, je m'attendais à plus… rustique.

- Content que ça te plaise. Répliqua Harry en retirant ses lunettes pour les poser sur la petite table près de l'entrée. »

Harry et Draco étaient à présent dans la chambre du brun. La décoration était de style « club british », très cosy. Deux fauteuils en cuir marron foncé étaient posés devant une cheminée où un feu brûlait sans discontinuer. Celui-ci était en effet envoûté de façon à moduler la température pouvant même refroidir la chambre en période de grande chaleur, le feu créant ainsi une atmosphère douce dans la chambre tout au long de l'année.

D'épais rideaux étaient tendus devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Du parquet sombre était posé au sol, et d'épais tapis le recouvraient par endroits ; sa couleur tendait vers le gris noir.

Les murs étaient blancs cassés, et quelques tableaux en occupaient une partie. Le plus impressionnant étant situé au dessus de la cheminée ; il représentait un sorcier du 15ième siècle en train d'écrire à son bureau.

Les gérants avaient expliqué à Harry, en lui faisant visiter la chambre, qu'il s'agissait d'un des fondateurs du quidditch moderne. Il avait fait partie du comité ayant établi certaines des règles définitives du jeu en notant toutes les fautes après la finale Flandre/Transylvanie de 1473. La fierté des patrons étant qu'il soit originaire du village voisin.

Le regard de Draco s'était en dernier arrêté sur le grand lit à baldaquin aux des tentures bordeaux, qui occupait l'espace restant.

Il se tourna vers le griffondor et se rapprocha de lui en fixant les yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Le brun ne recula pas et le serpentard ne stoppa qu'à une trentaine de centimètre de lui.

Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, le blond reprit la parole.

« - Et, hormis le bon goût, qu'as-tu appris d'autre à New York, Potter ?

- J'ai toujours eu du goût !

- Ma foi, il me faut bien reconnaître que, du temps de Poudlard, presque à chaque fois que tu as porté quelques chose que tu avais choisi toi-même, le résultat n'était pas trop mal.

- C'est bien que tu l'ais remarqué. Mais les seules fois où j'ai choisi mes vêtements à cette époque ce fût pour les différents bals et euh… c'est tout. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'acheter des vêtements surtout que j'avais pas mal d'autre chose en tête. Et tu vas trouver ça drôle mais parfois je me disais même à quoi bon acheter des vêtements beaux et surtout à ma taille alors qu'ils risquaient de s'abîmer pendant les combats, et que je n'aurais probablement pas l'occasion de les porter après la guerre vu que je ne pensais pas survivre. Enfin c'est vrai que… hmf. »

Harry ne put continuer son monologue car une bouche venait de prendre possession de la sienne. En effet, Draco avait décidé que le jeu avait assez duré. Il avait brusquement attiré Harry à lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille ; et son autre main était venue se placer sur la nuque du brun pour le coller encore plus à lui. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé et très vite, il demanda l'accès à sa bouche en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Accès que lui accorda bien vite Harry qui avait pris part au baiser une fois la surprise passée. Leurs langues étaient maintenant en train de se découvrir, de s'affronter. Le brun, devant la dextérité de son futur amant lui laissa cette victoire. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Harry, toujours dans les bras de Draco, avait passé ses bras autour du cou du blond.

« - Tu parles trop Potter.

- C'est toi qui dis ça. Souffla Harry. »

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Non, mais avec se qu'on a bu, on a une bonne excuse derrière laquelle se cacher au cas où…

- Tu as raison. »

Le blond reprit les lèvres du brun et les fit reculer jusqu'au lit tout en retirant sa robe.

Quand les genoux de Harry buttèrent contre le matelas, il bascula en arrière entraînant ainsi le serpentard dans sa chute.

Celui-ci se retrouva allongé sur le griffondor. Il prit appui sur ses bras pour se redresser et plongea dans les prunelles vertes assombries par le désire. Il entama un nouveau baiser en laissant traîner une de ses mains sur la chemise noire de son amant.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, ses mains s'afféraient déjà à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Draco. Une fois ceci fait, il laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse pâle et finement musclé du blond. Il retira ensuite sa chemise au blond qui se laissa faire, le visage plongé dans le cou du brun. La chemise finit au sol, vite suivit par sa consoeur.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant torses nus et Draco, au dessus de Harry, observait celui-ci.

« - La vue te plait ?

- Ma foi, ce n'est pas trop mal… Répondit le blond, un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça « pas trop mal » ? Je suis canon tu veux dire !!

- Et modeste !

- C'est toi qui dis ça…

- En tout cas, je dois reconnaître qui plus personne ne peux tu traiter de petit maigrichon efféminé. Même si tu es toujours petit…

- Hein ? On ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi ! Et je ne suis pas petit, Malfoy ! »

En disant cela, Harry avait inversé la situation d'un mouvement brusque de bassin. Il se retrouvait donc assis sur les hanches du serpentard et le regardait avec un air satisfait.

« - Un point sensible ? Demanda le serpentard l'ironie clairement audible dans sa voix et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je vais te faire regretter ton arrogance Malfoy…

- Je t'ais déjà dit que tu parlais trop ! J'attends depuis tout à l'heure que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable…

- C'est demandé si gentiment. »

Harry se pencha sur le corps sous lui. Il déposa des baiser et des coups de langue sur le cou, les épaules, le torse et descendit jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon qu'il défit avant de glisser une main dessous.

Sous les caresses du brun, le serpentard se sentit perdre patience. Il attrapa les mains de Harry et le retourna se retrouvant de nouveaux au dessus. Le brun le regardait en souriant, les mains maintenues au dessus de sa tête.

Draco les débarrassa d'un sort de leurs derniers vêtements.

« - Pressé blondinet ? Demanda Harry clairement amusé mais très excité.

- La ferme ! On va voir si tu pourras toujours parler après ce que je vais te faire subir… Répondit le blond dans un état similaire.

- Tu parles, tu parles, mais tu n'agis pas beaucoup…

- Potter ?

- Hm ?

- Le ferme. »

Draco reprit les lèvres du brun l'empêchant ainsi de répliquer. La suite ne fut plus que gémissements et grognements.

Leurs ébats les laissèrent épuisés bien plus tard. Le jour avait déjà pointé. Mais ils s'endormirent et ne se réveillèrent qu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il se tourna vers le corps chaud sur lequel il était couché et sourit avant de se lever en évitant de réveiller l'endormi. Il partit ensuite prendre une douche. Quand il en ressorti, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il se dirigea vers sa valise posée près du lit et remarque le regard gris encore brumeux qui le suivait.

« - Salut.

- Bonjour... Répondit le blond d'une voix pâteuse

- Bien dormi ?

- Ca aurait pu être pire…

- En tout cas, de mon côté, j'ai eut un bon oreiller ! S'exclama joyeusement le brun.

- Je sais, mon bras en encore tout engourdi.

- Bon mon cœur ! C'est pas pour te pressé mais faudrait que tu te lèves. Dit le griffondor soudain sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond qui avait tiqué au surnom.

- Ben pour venir avec moi voir les autres !

- Hein ?

- Ben oui ! On va leur annoncer qu'on est ensemble et comme je dois retourner au Etats-Unis et que tu fais rien ici, tu vas venir avec moi ! J'ai un super appart tu vas adorer !

- Euh Potter… Je reconnais qu'on a passé une nuit super ! C'est vrai c'était vraiment chouette… Mais euh… C'est quand même une proposition qui demande réflexion… et euh… »

En voyant le sourire grandissant sur les lèvres du brun, Draco comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

« - Et c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? »

N'y tenant plus, Harry éclata de rire.

« - Franchement tu m'as foutu la trouille, Potter ! Je ne te savais pas aussi serpentard ! S'exclama Draco avant de le suivre dans son hilarité. »

Une fois calmé, Harry se releva avec les vêtements qu'il était venu chercher et reprit la direction de la salle de bain. Avant d'entrer, il s'arrêta et regarda le serpentard qui s'asseyait dans le lit.

« - Je ne t'avais jamais dit que j'avais failli être envoyé à Serpentard ? »

Il entra ensuite dans la salle d'eau sous le regard presque choqué du serpentard presque en état de choc qui se demandait qu'elles auraient été les conséquences si le « survivant » s'était retrouvé dans sa maison à l'époque.

Harry entendit la voix du blond, qui s'était apparemment remis, à travers la porte.

« - Et comment as-tu échappé à ce sinistre destin, petit griffondor ?

- J'ai demandé au choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais. Bon la salle de bain est libre ! »

Harry laissa sa place à Draco. Pendant que celui-ci prenait sa douche, il rassembla ses affaires, et boucla sa valise. Il était en train de vérifier s'il n'avait rien laissé traîner quand Draco sortit.

« - Il est trop tard, tu vas devoir payer la chambre pour une nouvelle nuit. Pourquoi tu ranges tes affaires ?

- Je dors chez Remus ce soir. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et puis ce n'est pas de payer une nuit de plus qui va ruiner mon budget.

- En effet…

- Et toi ? Tu rentres ?

- Oui, les autres doivent encore être à l'appart, je vais aller voir s'ils sont toujours en vie, vu ce qu'ils ont consommé hier. Je plains Neville, lui qui ne boit quasiment pas, se retrouver avec ces trois ivrognes plus Severus…

- A ce que j'ai pu constater, ton cher parrain n'était pas en reste. Je l'ai même trouvé d'humeur joyeuse en fin de soirée. Et pour que j'ai pu le remarquer c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir pas mal consommé lui aussi. Enfin… Tu as raison, pauvre Neville. »

Harry prit sa valise et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la réception. La jeune femme brune y était encore et rougit en les voyant arriver. Harry rendit la clef et paya la chambre avant de lui dire au revoir en lui demandant de transmettre ses amitiés aux patrons ; puisque c'était eux qui l'avaient accueilli.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui tendit la main.

« - Bon, à la prochaine. J'espère qu'on ne mettra pas des années avant de se revoir cette fois.

- Moi aussi. A bientôt Potter. Répondit Draco en lui prenant la main.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms au point où nous en sommes ?

- Si… à bientôt Harry.

- A bientôt Draco. Et pense à saluer les autres pour moi, s'il te plait. J'espère les voir plus longuement la prochaine fois.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Merci. Bon j'y vais. Ciao ! »

Sur-ce Harry transplana. Draco resta quelques secondes à fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu puis transplana à son tour.

Il se retrouva dans la ruelle près de chez lui. Il trouva tous les autres au salon sauf Severus et Neville qu'il supposait être dans la cuisine. Voyant que Luna, Pansy et Blaise, avaient l'air de zombies, il préféra aller voir les deux autres.

« - Bonjour Severus, Neville.

- Hmf.

- Bonjour Draco ! S'exclama Neville. Ne fais pas attention à lui. Mine de rien il a beaucoup bu lui aussi. Mais il le cachait bien ! Sauf que la gueule de bois les a tous rattrapé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Une potion spéciale lendemain brumeux. Un remède miracle de mon cru. Tiens tu peux amener le plateau au salon, je vais aider le grognon.

- Hmf.

- Tu vois ce que je disais… »

Draco éclata se mit à rire et prit le plateau que lui tendait Neville. Il partit ensuite retrouver les autres.

Après avoir posé son « colis » sur la table basse, il regarda les autres qui étaient affalé dans les fauteuils et le canapé. Blaise avait les deux bras croisés sur son visage. Pansy se massait les tempes et Luna s'était tout simplement rendormie.

« - Pas brillant ! Fit-il avec une moue moqueuse.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Fit Neville qui arrivait dans le salon en soutenant Severus. »

Chacun but la potion de Neville. Et quelques minutes plus tard, l'interrogatoire commença, malheureusement pour Draco. Ce fût Blaise attaqua le premier.

« - Alors Draco ? Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

- Dans un petit hôtel un peu paumé, mais plutôt sympa. Répondit le blond sans se départir de son assurance et son flegme.

- Avec Potter ?

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi Pansy ?

- Est-ce qu'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation ?

- Vous n'êtes que des pervers tous les deux !

- Comme si toi tu ne l'étais pas… Et je suis sûr que le derrière de Harry doit être d'accord avec moi.

- Luna… tu es la pire des trois… Soupira Draco.

- Neville, rentrons ! Devoir supporter les cancanages des ces trois-là me redonne la migraine.

- Hein, euh… oui j'arrive ! Attends moi ! S'exclama Neville en se précipitant après Severus qui était déjà dehors.

- C'est malin vous l'avez fait fuir ! S'exclama Draco.

- C'est pas grave, tu vas pouvoir répondre maintenant !

- Alors, c'était comment ? Demanda Blaise. »

Devant les regards insistants qu'ils lui lançaient, Draco décida de répondre une bonne fois pour avoir la paix. Même Luna avait l'air concerné…

« - Bien… »

Devant leurs regards septiques, il rajouta :

« - Vraiment, vraiment bien !! Ca y est ? Vous êtes content ?

- Je savais bien que mes renseignements étaient toujours exacts ! S'exclama joyeusement Pansy. »

Luna se contentait de sourire avant se reprendre son air rêveur en dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre.

« - Et tu le revois quand ? Demanda Blaise.

- Il repart au Etats-Unis demain. Je le reverrais probablement au prochain mariage.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais de plus ?! On a couché ensemble, ça a été un des meilleurs coups de ma vie, si se n'est le meilleur ! Mais c'est tout, il n'y aura rien de plus ! Maintenant si vous avez fini votre interrogatoire, je vais aller me changer. »

Il disparut ensuite dans sa chambre.

« - C'est moi, où il ne se rend même pas compte qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre… Commença Pansy.

- Et depuis longtemps. Continua Blaise.

- C'est simplement deux idiots. Conclu Luna. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules. Après tout ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Harry et Draco étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre un peu court désolée (mais c'était prévu).

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la nourriture intellectuelle des auteurs.

Alors ? Un petite review m'sieur, dame ?

A bientôt !!!

Nanou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre mois plus tard…

La sonnerie de son réveil sortit Draco de ses songes. Il leva les yeux en se demandant pourquoi il sonnait et l'éteint avant de se rendormir. Pansy entendit elle aussi son réveil sonner mais elle ne prit pas les même précautions que son colocataire et le réveil finit en morceau après une rencontre musclé avec le mur.

L'agitation régnait au Terrier. Le champ situé derrière, où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer au quidditch avait été réaménagé. Il en était méconnaissable. Le gazon avait été tondu et les mauvaises herbes arrachées et tout le jardin avait été dégnomé. De nombreuses chaises y étaient installées et une allée les séparait en deux parties. Au bout de l'allée une pergola couverte de jasmins blancs abritait l'autel sur lequel serait célébré le mariage qui allait avoir lui ce jour-là.

Les invités étaient en train de s'installer.

Ginny, accompagnée de Luna, entra dans la chambre de son frère pour voir où il en était. Elle se figea face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Luna ayant butté contre elle quand la rousse s'était arrêté passa elle aussi la tête dans la chambre et éclata de rire vite suivit par Ginny.

« - J'y crois pas ! Ron tu l'as vraiment fait !!

- La future mariée est au courant de tes penchants, Ron ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander la blonde.

- Arrêtez de rire et venez m'aider ! Cracha un Harry furieux. »

Les deux jeunes filles repartirent à rire en le voyant tirer sur les menottes qui l'attachaient au montant du lit.

« - Désolé Harry mais débrouilles-toi tout seul, nous on doit aller voir la mariée ! »

Sur-ce, elle abandonnèrent lâchement, selon Harry, la chambre. Le rire sonore de Luna s'entendit jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Harry était arrivé la veille. Ses partiels étaient passés depuis une semaine et il avait eut quelques affaires à régler avant de pouvoir rejoindre le Terrier. Ils avaient dîné en famille, tous les Weasley étaient, ainsi que Hermione et ses parents.

Il avait été décidé que Harry et Ron dormiraient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Mais au matin, Harry avait eut la mauvaise surprise de se réveiller en découvrant que des menottes le retenaient prisonnier à un des montants du lit. Et depuis Ron n'avait rien voulu écouter, prétextant qu'ainsi il ne le perdait jamais de vue et qu'il éviterait un éventuel retard.

« - Il ne veut rien entendre !

- Tu ne seras pas en retard à mon mariage Harry !!

- Comment veux-tu que je le sois, je suis là depuis hier !

- Tu pourrais te perdre quelque part !

- Mais je connais la maison par cœur !!

- On ne sait jamais…

- Très bien… Alors j'irais en pyjama à la cérémonie. Je suis sur qu'Hermione en sera ravie. Surtout en te voyant dans cette tenue.

- J'avais pas pensé à ça… »

Harry baissa la tête et poussa un profond soupir.

« - Bon ok, je te détache mais tu ne t'éloigne pas de moi, tu restes dans mon périmètre visuel jusqu'à que tout soit finit.

- Tu sais Ron, assister à votre nuit de noce, je sens que ça va pas être mon trip… Répondit Harry plutôt amusé maintenant.

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Et habille-toi, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Et en passant, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »

Harry refit correctement le nœud papillon de Ron. Une fois ceci fait il se recula pour vérifier que tout été ok dans la tenue de son ami. Il portait un costume blanc avec une cape de la même couleur.

« - Bon tout est ok, je peux aller prendre une douche et m'habiller maintenant ?

- Oui, merci Harry !

- De rien, je suis ton témoin après tout… pour le meilleur… comme pour le pire !

- Pfff… Pas ma faute… pas confiance… retard… toujours… »

Ce fut les seuls mots que comprit Harry. Il était parti se laver et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il portait un ensemble en lin, blanc lui aussi. Un pantalon fin et léger et une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte laissant entrevoir le pendentif représentant un triskel qui pendait au bout de la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou.

Il trouva le rouquin en train de faire les cents pas en l'attendant.

« - Inquiet ?

- Moi ? Nooon… Répondit Ron en levant la tête vers son ami.

- …

- Oui, bon ok ! Je suis mort de trouille !! Imagine qu'elle dise non, que je me trompe, que je bafouille, qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, qu'il y ait une invasion d'araignées géantes, que… »

N'y tenant plus Harry explosa se rire, il mit plusieurs minutes à se reprendre, l'air outré de Ron ne l'y aidant pas.

« - Tout va bien se passer, par contre si on descend pas maintenant je pense que ta mère ne tardera pas à débouler… et en plus Bianca ne va pas tarder à arriver, je ne pourrais pas rester collé à tes basques.

- Tant que tu restes dans mon champ de vision !

- Ok. Abdiqua Harry. »

C'est enfin près qu'ils sortirent de la chambre de Ron.

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin, Blaise venait de retrouver Luna, Neville, Severus, Ginny et Théo. Il les salua mais un détail le fit tiquer.

« - Pansy et Draco ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui devais passer les prendre ? Demanda Théo.

- Hein ? Je croyais que c'était Severus et Neville qui devait le faire !

- J'en ai assez… Il me tuera un jour ! Soupira l'ancien maître de potion.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est Draco qui finira par mourir de la main de son « cher » parrain… Murmura Blaise à Neville.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises Blaise, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre utile et d'aller chercher votre ami. Si j'y vais, je ne garanti pas son intégrité physique à l'arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'exclama Blaise. »

Mais sous le regard noir de Severus, il préféra se taire et transplana directement dans la ruelle près de chez Draco. Il arriva à la porte et se mit à sonner sans discontinuer. C'est un Draco mal réveillé, échevelé et en caleçon qui vint lui ouvrir.

« - Salut ! S'exclama Blaise. T'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Oh merde !! PANSY ! »

Blaise éclata de rire et attendit tranquillement ses amis qui arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard.

« - Vous avez fait vite ! Avec un peu de chance on arrivera avant que les derniers arrivant soient installés.

- Nya, nya, nya !

- Réponse très intelligente Pansy !

- Blaise, Pansy ! Grouillez-vous on va être en retard à cause de vous ! Leur cria Draco qui était déjà dehors. »

Blaisa soupira en baissant la tête. Ils partirent ensuite tous les trois vers la zone de transplanage afin de rejoindre le Terrier.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà installé. Ils prirent place près des autres à l'avant ; le blond s'assis à côté de Luna. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

« - Il y a du grand art dans tes retards.

- Je sais, j'y travail beaucoup. » (1)

Il leva ensuite la tête et son regard s'accrocha à celui de Harry qui se tenait sous la pergola aux côtés de Ron avec un sourire amusé contrastant avec l'air stressé du rouquin.

Draco le trouva vraiment beau dans son ensemble blanc. Il se demanda pourquoi il était aussi content de le revoir.

Harry quand à lui, se disait que Draco était vraiment beau lui aussi, comme toujours. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur, avec une cravate et des brettelles blanches, ainsi qu'une cape noire qu'il avait retiré et tenait dans ses mains.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie commence. Hermione s'avança dans l'allée au bras de son père qui l'a conduisit jusqu'à l'autel où les attendait Ron, Harry, Ginny et le fantôme de Dumbledore à qui les jeunes gens avaient demandé d'officier. Les seuls Modlus présents étant les parents de la mariée et quelques autres tous au courant de l'existence des sorciers, ceci n'avait pas choqué.

Les veux furent échangés et les alliances magiques passées aux doigts. Dumbledore conclut avec un clin d'œil en prononçant la phrase :

« - Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Ron ne se fit pas prier et des applaudissements saluèrent leur baiser.

Tous le monde se dispersa petit à petit, les uns se dirigeant vers le coin bar, d'autres vers le buffet d'amuse-gueule ; d'autres encore saluaient leurs connaissances.

Draco se tenait près de la pergola avec Blaise et Pansy. Il virent alors passer une jeune femme vêtu d'une robe rose en organdi et tulle avec plusieurs jupons, donnant un volume impressionnant, et un au bustier avec les épaules recouverte par des manches courtes bouffantes.

« - Elle se prend pour la mariée ou quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Arrête, elle est vraiment jolie !

- Tu es aveugle Pansy, on dirais une immonde meringue rose. Répondit Draco. » (2)

Blaise fit alors un signe à Pansy et la jeune femme lui répondit par un clin d'œil en comprenant. D'un commun accord, ils prirent congés de Draco et s'éloignèrent dans la foule. Le blond les regarda partir jusqu'à qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Harry.

« - Salut.

- Content de te voir… Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Pas trop mal…

- Je vois que tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est seulement pour les mariages ou tu arrives en retard à chacun de tes rendez-vous ?

- C'est un privilège que je ne réserve qu'aux mariages. Répondit Draco amusé.

- Et sinon euh… tu…

- Tu restes pour combien de temps cette fois ? Tu as passé tes examens non ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, ça a été… mais je repars dans une semaine. J'ai obtenu un stage dans un grand hôpital pour l'été. Je déciderais après si je fais une spécialisation ou pas.

- Quelle spécialisation ?

- J'aimerais bien la pédiatrie. Et toi tu…

- Mon chéri, je te retrouve enfin ! »

Draco qui avait repris son air hautin, regarda la jeune femme qui venait d'interrompre le brun en s'accrochant à son bras. Ce geste aussi familier l'avait profondément énervé sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il l'observa brièvement. Il dû bien admettre qu'elle était plaisante. C'était une petite brune pétillante au carré plongeant. Peut-être un peu guindée, on devinait ses origines de bonne famille sans mal. Draco pensa immédiatement qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas et qu'elle n'était pas le genre de Potter. Mais la façon dont Harry la lui présenta ajouta à son agacement.

« - Draco, je te présente Bianca Kensington… ma fiancée.

- Oh… Enchanté. Se força-t-il à dire en restant poli.

- Bianca, voici Draco Malfoy.

- Oh ! Ravie de vous rencontrez enfin ! J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous !

- En bien j'espère ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Harry dans les yeux.

- Ne regardez pas Harry ainsi. Rigola la jeune femme. Lui, ne m'a parlé de vous qu'en bien. Sauf bien sûr quand il évoque l'époque de Poudlard. Mais bon il en garde une grande nostalgie.

- Tu parles trop Bianca. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« - J'aime bien l'embêter. Bon Draco, vous m'excusez mais je vous l'enlève, il m'avait promis de me présenter à tous ses amis et à sa « famille ». J'espère qu'on se reverra plus tard !

- Peut-être. »

Avec un regard d'excuse, Harry se laissa entraîné par sa fiancée.

Maintenant plus qu'agacé, Draco chercha ses amis. Des petits « salons » avaient été installés autour du champ. Il trouva Severus seul dans l'un d'eux et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans un mot.

« - On est de mauvaise humeur ? Finit par demander le plus âgé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être le fait de t'entendre soupirer depuis que tu t'es assis.

- J'ai rencontré la fiancée de Potter…

- Et alors ?

- Elle m'énerve… Elle a l'air cruche avec ses manières de gentille fille de bonne famille.

- Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt mignonne. Fit la voix de Luna qui venait de les rejoindre et qui prenait place dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où ils étaient assis.

- Pff.

- Mais je ne les trouve pas assortis…

- Sur ce point là, je pense comme toi ! S'exclama Draco.

- C'est vrai, ils ont le même métier, ont fait leurs études dans la même fac, ont fait partis de la même équipe de Quidditch… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils font ensemble. Déclara Luna d'un ton neutre.

- Luna, parfois j'aime mieux quand tu ne dis rien.

- Le silence est la vertu des sots. (3)

- Severus, elle m'énerve.

- Je me demande ce qui te fait perdre ton masque habituel... Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Et puis pourquoi je serais jaloux de cette dinde ? »

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas, la question étant surtout rhétorique. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que le blond ne le rompe, énervé de ne penser à Harry.

« - Et toi Severus, c'est devenu rare de te voir sans Neville. Pourquoi t'étais dans ton coin ?

- Les mariages m'ont toujours rendu malade.

- Alors pourquoi, tu viens ?

- L'influence griffondor… Souffla Luna. Ah ben tiens ! Quand on parle du loup…

- On va bientôt manger, vous venez ? Fit Neville qui était venus les chercher. »

Severus se leva sans un mot et suivi le jeune homme, vers la grande table.

« - Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Chantonna Luna en se levant pour les suivre. »

A la remarque de la blonde, Draco leva un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, Luna pouvait dire des choses tellement floues des fois, qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire l'effort de tenter de comprendre.

Le dîner se commença joyeusement, mais Draco restait préoccupé. Il ne voyait pas Harry de là où il été. Et il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir au griffondor.

Il n'eut plus vraiment l'occasion de croiser le brun durant le reste de la soirée. Et finit par s'isoler dans un des petits salons. Il avait posé sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'était laissé aller à fermer les yeux, quand une voix le fit se redresser.

« - Draco ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux et en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et bouclés, lui faisait face.

« - Elsa. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il voulant paraître nonchalant et pas indifférent et irrité.

- Bien ! J'ai pris 8 kilos à cause de notre rupture, et j'ai du m'inscrire en thérapie pour retrouver une partie de la confiance que tu m'as fait perdre en couchant avec mon frère… Mais sinon ça va ! S'écria la jeune femme en pleine hystérie.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que ça ne collait pas entre nous… Ca ne devait pas être le bon moment. »

Elsa éclata en sanglots et partie en courant.

« - Je vois que tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

Draco se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Disons que j'ai connu mieux…

- Tu m'invites chez toi pour un dernier verre ?

- Tu crois que c'est prudent Harry ?

- Je pense que je saurais me retenir, tu n'es pas si irrésistible.

- Que tu crois !

- Et puis comme ça, je pourrais voir où tu vis. On va voir si tu as aussi bon goût que tu le prétends… »

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry mis plusieurs secondes avant de reconnaître la chambre de Draco. Il était d'ailleurs allongé aux côtés du blond et se servait de son bras comme d'un oreiller. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse du serpentard. La légère caresse réveilla ce dernier. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent mais ils ne dirent rien ce matin là. Harry finit par se lever et se rhabiller. Il sourit au serpentard avant de quitter la chambre et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que leurs yeux se quittèrent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Réplique du film.

(2) Réplique adaptée d'une réplique du film.

(3) Francis Bacon

Je remercie les revieweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, je ne les vois pas toute pendant mes relectures.

Note : pour ceux qui on vu le film, je pense que vous aurez compris que j'avais gardé la « manie » du personnage de Charles à ne pas écouter son réveil.

A bientôt !!

Nanou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mois plus tard.

Draco était dans sa cuisine, attablé avec Pansy, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner quand il entendit des petits coups à la fenêtre.

« - T'as un hibou Draco.

- Qui te dit que c'est pour moi ?

- Toutes lettres arrivant avant que j'ai finit mon café son pour toi ! Et de toute façon t'es déjà debout. »

Draco grogna pour la forme et prit la lettre que portait l'oiseau et le remercia en lui donnant un morceau de pain sec. Il revint s'asseoir avec sa tasse de café, qu'il s'était levé pour prendre en même temps que le courrier. Il en but une gorgée et décacheta l'enveloppe.

« - Encore un faire-part de mariage… Soupira-t-il. Oh, et il y a même une liste et les heureux élus sont… »

Draco se figea en lisant les noms sur le faire-part. Pansy qui n'avait rien remarqué lui demanda :

« - Alors, c'est qui cette fois ?

- Potter.

- Et ça va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Pansy ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Draco se leva alors, agacé, et partit dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé et près à sortir.

« - Tu vas où ? Demanda la blonde.

- Me promener !

- Oh, fallais pas te vexer !

- Il m'en faut plus que ça Pansy…

- C'est ça ! Rends-toi plutôt utile, prends la liste de mariage, va dans le magasin où ils se trouvent et choisis deux cadeaux sympas. Je te rembourserais.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire !

- …

- Donnes-moi la liste.

- A ce soir Draco ! Et n'oublis pas qu'on a rendez-vous avec Blaise chez Florian Fortarôme à 15h ! Lança la blonde alors que le jeune homme était parti vers la porte avec un air bougon. »

Celui-ci claqua la porte de l'appartement et partis vers le chemin de Traverse où se trouvait le magasin. Quand il arriva devant celui-ci, il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne et lu « Chez Winston et Peg, spécialistes des listes de mariage ».

« - A tous les coups, c'est encore un couple dégoulinant et niaiseux. Soupira Draco. »

Il entra dans la boutique en gardant son air fier et sur de lui. Il repéra tout de suite le couple enlacé derrière le comptoir en plein roulage de pelle. Il soupira en pensant qu'il avait malheureusement eut raison et fit un petit tour de repérage avant d'être interpellé par une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'année avec un sourire en banane lui déformant tout le visage. Il tourna brièvement le regard vers le comptoir et ne vit que l'homme. Il comprit qu'il devait être en face de la « fameuse » Peg. Celle-ci lui demanda d'un ton enjoué qui ne fit qu'ajouter à l'agacement du blond.

« - Puis-je vous aider ?

- Je suis là pour le mariage Potter-Kensington.

- Oh oui !! Charmant couple n'est-ce pas ? S'extasia-t-il.

- Si vous le dites…

- Vous êtes un ami à eux ? Du marié ou de la mariée ?

- Du marié.

- Vous êtes un ami de Harry Potter ?! De longue date ? Vous l'avez aidé pendant la guerre ?

- Je ne vois en quoi cela vous regarde… Répondit Draco avec dédain, espérant ainsi la remettre à sa place.

- Excusez mon indiscrétion Monsieur. Répondit la rouquine en ayant la décence de rougir. Mais comprenez-moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une célébrité telle que lui dépose sa liste de mariage chez nous.

- Je conçois que ce soit bon pour vos affaires, mais je ne suis pas là pour déballer ma vie privée à une inconnue. Je viens acheter un cadeau et j'aimerais que cela ne dure pas des heures. Il vous reste quoi ?

- Euh… oui par ici, suivez-moi. »

Alors que Draco allez suivre la gérante, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentie.

« - Draco ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et se retrouva face au futur marié.

« - Bonjour Harry. Répondit le blond un léger reproche dans la voix.

- Ah, euh oui… bonjour. Dit le brun en rougissant légèrement. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se reprenant.

- Bien, et toi ? Bientôt la corde au cou ! »

Harry sourit de la remarque du blond.

« - Dis moi Draco, tu as du temps ?

- Aujourd'hui ? Attends, laisses-moi réfléchir… Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille se faire un resto ? Il est bientôt midi et je commence à avoir faim.

- Ma foi… Pourquoi pas ? »

Ils sortirent de la boutique laissant la pauvre vendeuse en plan ; Draco se faisant une grande joie à l'ignorer ainsi. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur, Harry ayant décidé d'emmener le blond déjeuner dans un resto côté moldu, malgré les réticences de ce dernier.

« - Pourquoi chez les moldus ? Il y a de très bon restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Aller, tu vas voir, c'est un endroit sympa !

- Si tu le dis…

- Oh fait, elle ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ?

- Qui ça ?

- Peg. Elle est un peu trop… enthousiaste parfois.

- Ca a été un réel plaisir de la remettre à sa place. On dirais une de tes groupies du temps de Poudlard.

- Je n'avais pas de groupie !

- C'est parce que tu ne vois jamais rien.

- Hey ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant les restaurant et entrèrent s'installer.

Une fois assis, Draco se laissa aller discrètement à observer la décoration. L'endroit était simple et chaleureux, le serpentard ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le comparant à Harry.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Je me disais que cet endroit te ressemblait…

- Comment ça ?

- A toi de deviner, je te pensais plus intelligent…

- Méchant !

- Et plus mâture aussi… »

Le brun préféra ne rien répondre. Mais il se mit à sourire et le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Je pensais juste que j'aimais nos « petites joutes verbales », comme les appellent nos amis.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu ne le sais sûrement pas mais notre relation est l'un des piliers de ma vie aujourd'hui. Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé depuis nos onze ans, tu es toujours là, même si nos relations ne sont plus les même qu'à l'époque. Ca a commencé par notre « pseudo haine » de gamins… »

Le blond sourit.

« - Tu sais qu'au début je ne te haïssais pas vraiment en plus ?

- Alors, pourquoi avoir refusé mon amitié quand je t'ai tendu la main ?

- Je t'avais trouvé prétentieux et imbu de toi-même… Et puis j'ai vraiment fini par te haïr avec tous les sales coups que tu nous as fais !

- Excuses-moi de te le rappeler mais tu n'étais pas en reste.

- C'est vrai… Tu te souviens de la fois où [… »

Ils continuèrent à parler de Poudlard pendant un moment ainsi que de quelques anecdotes sur leur vie « d'après la guerre ». Ils venaient de commander les desserts quand Draco demanda :

« - Tu continueras à la tromper après le mariage ?

- Non, je l'ai prévenue que tout serait fini si elle me trompait une fois mariés et ça vaut aussi pour moi.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une sacrée réputation… on ne compte plus tes conquêtes à ce qu'on ma dit. Elle n'est pas jalouse ?

- C'est Pansy qui a du te dire ça, non ?

- Je ne dénoncerais pas mes indics ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« - Tu lui diras d'arrêter de lire « la vie secrète de vos stars », ou quel que soit le torchon auquel elle est abonnée.

- Ta fiancée ne les lit pas ?

- Oh, elle, à part ses bouquins de cours, elle ne lit pas grand chose. Elle est… comment dire ? Très concernée par sa carrière et elle se donne tous les moyens pour parvenir à ce qu'elle veut. Cette confiance en elle qu'elle a en permanence est une de ses qualités que je lui envie le plus. Toi aussi tu es ainsi… tu parais toujours si sûr de toi.

- Il ne faut pas croire les apparences. Marmonna Draco.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je me demandais où été la part de vérité dans les articles que Pansy adore.

- Et bien… J'ai effectivement eut plusieurs conquêtes, hommes et femmes, plus ou moins sérieuses, mais pas autant que ce que l'on prétend. Et je crois que tu n'as rien à m'envier de ce côté-là ; à ce que je sais. Je voudrais travailler avec les enfants, mais Bianca… elle se demande pourquoi je veux sacrifier les plus belles années de ma carrière avec des gosses. Enfin bref… Ah oui ! Et je suis aussi un dieu au lit !

- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte. Répliqua Draco avec un sourire narquois.

- Heureux que tu le reconnaisses, t'étais pas mal non plus… Admis Harry sur le même ton.

- Comment ça « pas mal » ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il me semble… A moins que je n'ai mal interprété tes « encore Draco », « plus fort », « plus...

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! C'est bon j'ai compris !! »

Le blond avait pris une voix haut perchée pour imiter Harry. Celui-ci gêné par les regards curieux qui s'étaient dirigé vers leur table avait coupé Draco et le serpentard le regardait d'un air profondément amusé et fier de lui.

« - Je crois même que tout le monde a compris. Râla le brun. T'as gagné ! Je concède que… toi aussi ; tu es un dieu au pieu.

- Merci, mais j'étais déjà au courant.

- Tu m'énerves ! »

L'air fâché du griffondor était adoucit par son sourire amusé.

- J'ai toujours aimé t'énerver.

- J'avais remarqué… »

A ce moment-là, le serveur vint les interrompre pour leur demander s'ils prendraient un café. Ils répondirent par la négative et demandèrent l'addition. Draco décida d'inviter Harry.

« - C'est qui t'ai invité à la base. C'est donc à moi de payer.

- Cadeau de mariage. Répondit le blond. »

Le brun leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Après tout Draco n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

« - Comme tu voudras. Dis tu as encore du temps ?

- Oui.

- On va se balader ? Il y a une promenade très agréable au bord de la Tamise à trois pâtés de maison.

- Je te suis. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Draco jetait des petits coups d'œil vers Harry. Il admira son profil : ses longs cils encadrant ses yeux émeraudes, les mèches brunes rebelles qui retombaient un peu partout. Tout chez le griffondor attirait Draco.

Harry avait des pensées similaires. En face du blond, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un papillon attiré par les flammes. Cette peur de finir par se brûler les ailes était toujours imperceptiblement présente en lui.

Le silence commençant à devenir gênant, le blond se décida à le briser.

« - Et ta carrière d'attrapeur ? Tu vas en faire quoi ?

- J'ai reçu une proposition de contrat des All-Stars de Sweetwater.

- L'équipe texane ?

- Oui… Mais ça je leur ai répondu que ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'ai toujours aimé jouer au Quidditch mais je veux justement que ça reste un jeu. Je n'ais pas envie d'en faire ma carrière. Et puis la compétition n'était intéressante que lorsque je pouvais te faire écumer de rage juste en attrapant le vif. Maintenant tout cela est loin…

- Je comprends. Et ta fiancée qu'en pense-t-elle ? »

Harry éclata de rire et le blond en fut très intrigué.

« - Elle m'a hurlé dessus. Halala… ce savon qu'elle m'a passé ! Mais t'es malade ! Une proposition comme ça ! blablabla…

- Elle m'a l'air charmante dis-moi…

- C'est vrai qu'elle a quelques côtés effrayants parfois…

- Pourquoi elle ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi tu l'épouses ? Tu l'aimes ?

- D'une certaine façon oui je l'aime… Et puis elle n'a pas que des mauvais côté, tu ne la connais pas c'est tout.

- Mouais…

- Je…

- Excuses-moi, je viens de me rappeler que je devais retrouver Blaise et Pansy chez Florian Fortarôme. Et je suis déjà en retard. Je vais te laisser, tu ne m'en veux pas ? On se revoit à ton mariage…

- Ha euh… d'accord. Excuses-moi d'avoir pris sur ton temps. A bientôt.

- Ne t'excuses pas, j'ai été heureux de passer ce temps avec toi. Bon j'y vais sinon, je vais me faire tuer. »

Draco s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas pressé mais arrivé au bout de l'allée, il se rendit compte de sa stupidité et se dit « Après tout, pourquoi pas ? ». Il courut pour rejoindre le brun en espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas encore trop éloigné.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses prières, le brun n'avait pas bougé, se tenant au bord du quai, le regard perdu dans les eux saumâtres du fleuve.

« - Harry ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et découvrit un Draco tout essoufflé d'avoir couru.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Nous deux, c'était bien non ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- C'était bien non ? Tu étais bien avec moi, dans mes bras ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui, c'était vraiment bien. Répondit Harry d'une voix douce, les joues rouges.

- C'est idiot mais si je te demandais de tout laissé tomber… de la quitter… est-ce que tu… »

Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se sentit ridicule. Potter aller se marier dans moins de trois semaines… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« - Non, rien laisse tomber c'était idiot…

- Non, Draco ! Non… Ce n'est pas idiot. Mais je ne peux pas… Je l'aime et je… je vais me marier.

- Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si un jour tu en as marre, ou si ça se passe mal avec cette… euh de Bianca, viens me voir.

- Merci, je retiens. Et tu seras sûrement le premier que je viendrais voir.

- J'espère bien !

- T'es en train de souhaiter la fin de mon mariage avant même qu'il est commencé là ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

- Moi ? Tu dois te méprendre sur mes propos… »

Ils se sourirent, il n'y avait plus de gêne entre eux. Soudain Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui vola un baiser.

« - Hey ! Tu triches !

- Désolé, mais c'était pour te rappeler à quoi tu renonçais. Tu es toujours sûr de toi ?

- Oui.

- Bon très bien ! Je n'insiste pas. Répondit Draco en souriant. Bon alors on se voit à ton mariage, cette fois je dois vraiment y aller.

- Ok. A bientôt.

- Prends soin de toi Harry.

- Toi aussi. »

Ils se séparèrent chacun partant dans une direction opposée. Draco se retourna un instant pour voir le dos de Harry s'éloigner. Au moment où il se remit à marcher, ce fût au tour du brun de se retourner pour voir le blond s'éloigner. Il poussa un soupir et se remit en route.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre court, désolée.

A bientôt !!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour du mariage était arrivé. Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore de pouvoir l'organiser dans les jardins de Poudlard. Et puisque celui-ci devait se dérouler pendant les vacances, le directeur fantôme avait volontiers accepté, ravi de pouvoir célébrer à nouveau le mariage d'un de ses protégés.

La cérémonie s'était bien déroulée, les bords du lac conférant une atmosphère particulière. Le repas venait de se terminer et les mariés venaient de se lever pour porter le traditionnel toast qui devait finir en invitant les convives à danser. Ce fut la mariée qui commença.

« - Tout d'abords, merci encore à vous tous d'être venu ! J'espère que le repas vous a plut. Normalement ça devrait être le cas puisque ce n'est ni moi, ni Harry qui avons fait la cuisine. »

Des rires émanèrent de la foule.

« - Je crois que les traiteurs installés près de chez nous vont avoir des clients réguliers. »

Nouveaux rires.

« - Dans tous les cas, le repas est finit et vous êtes tous en vie. Alors, pour ceux qui tiennent encore debout… Contrairement à mon cher frère… N'est-ce pas Phil ? »

Un grognement lui répondit, qui fit rire une nouvelle fois l'assemblée.

« - Je vous invite à prendre vos aises sur la piste de danse. Mais avant je crois que mon mari veut dire un mot. Annonça-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot mari.

- Merci Bianca… Je tenais juste à remercier nos amis américains qui ont fait le voyage jusqu'ici. Et un plus grand merci encore pour nos amis anglais qui n'ont pas eut peur de l'invasion. Ah et… Quelqu'un m'a dit que si ça ne collait pas avec Bianca, il serait là. Je tiens à le remercier encore et à lui dire que je retiens sa proposition si elle tient toujours maintenant qu'il connaît mes piètres talents de cuisinier. (1)

- Mon chéri, voit ça d'un autre œil. Tu es le meilleur mauvais cuisinier du monde.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens plutôt danser. »

Harry tendit alors son bras à sa femme et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils furent ensuite suivit par de nombreux autres couples.

Adossé contre un arbre un peu en retrait, Draco ne quittait par le couple de jeunes mariés des yeux. Il fut surpris par la voix de son parrain qui s'éleva dans son dos.

« Il te plait vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu baves sur lui depuis tout à l'heure…

- Pff ! Arrête de dire des conneries, il est marié… »

Le blond poussa un soupir qu'il pensa, à tord, être passé inaperçu quand il vit Blaise se joindre à eux.

« - De quoi vous parliez ?

- Je disais à Draco à quel point il pouvait ressembler à un Poufsouffle. Répondit Severus d'une voix monocorde avant que le blond n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Vous parlez de quand il se met à regarder Potter ?

- Exact. Mais il ne veut pas le reconnaître…

- M'en parlez pas, Pansy et moi sommes désespérés ! Draco peut être si borné…

- A qui le dites-vous…

- J'aimerais bien que vous cessiez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'exclama Draco.

- De quoi vous parlez ? fit la voix de Pansy.

- De Draco et de son incapacité à s'engager… Répondit la voix de Luna qui était arrivé derrière la serpentarde.

- Vous faites tous chier ! Fit le blond en s'éloignant. »

Le reste du groupe le regarda s'éloigner avant de hausser les épaules. Draco était parti en direction du bar. Il venait de commander passer commande quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Comment vas-tu Draco ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça Harry… Fit Draco en se retournant. Pas trop dur d'avoir la corde au cou ?

- Pour l'instant ça va, je respire encore. Rigola le brun.

- Félicitations.

- Merci. »

Les regards s'accrochèrent un instant puis Harry fit un sourire au blond avant de s'éloigner dans la foule. Il prit la direction du lac et s'arrêta sur sa rive, les yeux perdus dans les reflets sur l'eau.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes mais son répit ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps à son goût. Déjà une nouvelle main vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se ne sa retourna pas et lança d'une voix irritée :

« - Pansy, si c'est encore pour me faire chier sur « ça »… tu peux repartir !

- Je ne suis pas Pansy. Fit l'inconnue avec un ton moqueur.

- Elsa ! S'exclama Draco en se retournant.

- Elle-même.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter une nouvelle crise…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois.

- Mouais…

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est quand même toi qui as couché avec mon frère… Dit la brune sur un ton reproche mais en souriant.

- Comment va ce cher Henry au fait ?

- Très bien ! Nous nous sommes réconciliés il y a quelques semaines.

- Si je comprends bien, tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Je suis passée par-dessus. Et puis j'ai perdu du poids, je me trouve même mieux qu'avant ! »

Draco ne dit rien, mais la jeune femme en voyant le couple du jour passer non loin s'écria :

« - Ils forment vraiment un beau couple tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ca aurait pu être nous, tu imagines ? Répliqua le blond d'un ton taquin.

- Merlin m'en préserve ! Je n'aurais jamais supporté ta bande d'ami ! En particulier Pansy, elle me déteste !

- Pansy t'adore.

- Elle m'a surnommé tête de caniche ! (2)

- Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

- Et puis, aujourd'hui je suis très bien accompagné. Regarde… »

Elle lui désigna un homme qui devait être dans la fin de la trentaine, grand, blond, en costume noir.

« - C'est un très bon parti, et il devrait normalement me faire ça demande d'ici peu.

- Félicitations.

- Merci ! Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Ambroise m'attend. A une prochaine fois !

- C'est ça, à plus ! »

Elle le quitta presque en sautillant. Draco la regarda s'éloigner partagé entre l'envie de rire ou de… ne rien faire. Il ne fit rien mais fut surpris une nouvelle fois par Pansy qui se glissa derrière lui et demanda :

« - Alors, comment va tête de caniche ?

- Elle va bien, tu vois le gars avec elle ? C'est son futur fiancé.

- Et bien ? Je me demande comment elle a fait pour l'avoir… Elle ne devait sûrement pas porter ses habituelles couettes !

- Tu as raison, coiffée ainsi elle mérite vraiment le sobriquet que tu lui as donné.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Où son les autres ?

- Severus et Neville ont profité du fait que nous soyons à Poudlard pour aller faire un tour au labo avec Dumbledore, il parait qu'il a un problème avec une potion et il voulait l'avis de Severus.

- C'est bien mon parrain ça… il ne peut se passer de potion, même alors qu'il est invité à un mariage. Et Blaise et Luna ?

- Luna est avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et Blaise, ben… »

Elle fit un signe de tête vers la gauche et Draco suivit la direction indiquée. Il vit Blaise appuyé sur un bras contre un arbre et une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et les joues rouge entre l'arbre et le serpentard.

« - Jolie. Commenta Draco.

- Et visiblement sous le charme.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

- Comment ça ? Et Potter ?

- Quoi Potter ?! Il est marié non ?! Alors ça suffit avec ça !

- Oui, oui, ne t'énerves pas !

- Aller, viens on va rire un peu. »

Ils se rapprochèrent du couple et Draco pris la parole avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« - Jolie demoiselle, cet homme vous ennuie-t-il ?

- Hein… oh ! Euh… non… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Méfiez-vous c'est un vrai loup ! Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi plutôt ? J'ai toujours aimé secourir les princesses en détresse. Fit-il avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pu. »

Si la jeune femme fondait devant Blaise, elle se liquéfiait littéralement devant Draco.

« - A quoi tu joues Draco ? S'exclama Blaise.

- Vous… vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la pauvre fille, visiblement complètement perdue.

- Et toi ?! Répliqua Draco d'un ton accusateur et dans une fausse colère.

- Hein ?! Fit Blaise qui n'y comprenait plus rien. »

Il pensait en le voyant arriver, que Draco voulait lui casser son coup, puis il lui avait semblé qu'il avait voulu draguer lui aussi la fille. Mais là, il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

- Tu as refusé que l'on affiche notre couple à ce mariage ! Mais il était hors de question que tu dragues quelqu'un d'autre !! Sous mes yeux en plus ! S'écria Draco avec une voix de plus en plus aigue.

- Mais… mais… Faisait Blaise en regardant tour à tour la jeune femme et Draco. »

Le blond décida d'enfoncer encore plus le clou en faisant semblant de s'écrouler en pleurs sur l'épaule de Pansy. Cette dernière retenait à difficilement son fou rire devant la tête que faisait Blaise et le visage de plus en plus rouge de la pauvre fille.

« - Je… je vais vous laisser… je ne vou… voulez pas vous créer de problèmes… »

La jeune femme prit alors la fuite sans tenir compte des appels désespérés de Blaise. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers ses deux amis hilares.

« - Vous êtes contents ?

- Oh que oui !

- Draco tu fais chier.

- Petite vengeance Blaise…

- Aller ne boude pas ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Mr Malfoy. »

Draco se tourna vers le directeur qui venait de l'appeler. Il vit la mine grave sur le visage fantomatique de Dumbledore.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer en chemin. »

Les trois serpentards suivirent le fantôme qui avait prit la direction du château. Une fois à l'écart de la foule, il commença à expliquer la situation.

« - J'ai demander à Severus de venir m'aider pour une potion sur laquelle j'avais des difficultés. Il a trouvé d'où venait le problème mais quand il a ajouté l'ingrédient manquant, la potion n'a pas réagit comme prévu. Elle a explosé et Severus a était aspergé et a était pris dans la déflagration. Nous l'avons conduit à l'infirmerie, mais Pompom ne sait pas ce qu'il a et il ne se réveille toujours pas.

- Et Neville ? Demanda Pansy.

- Il est avec Severus mais il va bien. Il a était propulsé par le souffle de l'explosion mais Severus l'a protégé, il n'a reçu qu'un léger coup à la tête. Mais il est en état de choc. »

Ils se trouvaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Draco, sous le choc, n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait compris que sa seule famille était gravement blessée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il virent Neville en larmes tenant la main d'un Severus encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

En entendant le crissement de la porte, le griffondor releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Draco.

« - Draco ! Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute s'il est dans ce lit… S'il ne m'avait pas protégé…

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries Neville !! S'exclama Pansy. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Personne ne t'en veut… Fini-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. »

Elle s'était rapprochée du jeune homme et venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

Draco s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et prit la seconde main de l'homme allongé.

« - Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Madame Pomfresh à dit que quelqu'un avait du rajouter un ingrédient dans la potion, et que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à mal tourner. Dumbledore pense que c'est Peeves, il est d'ailleurs parti à sa recherche. Il doit être transféré ce soir à Sainte-Mangouste. Répondit Neville d'une voix monocorde sans quitter des yeux le visage de Severus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, Sainte-Mangouste.

Quand Draco pénétra dans la chambre de son parrain, la première chose qu'il vit fut que Neville semblait ne toujours pas avoir bougé. Le griffondor était assis sur une chaise au bord du lit de l'homme endormi et il lui tenait la main.

« - Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Neville.

- Non.

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

- J'ai somnolé ici…

- Et tu as mangé ?

- Une infirmière est venue m'apporter un plateau…

- Tu devrais sortir t'aérer un peu.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter pour moi ainsi… »

Neville avait répondu à toutes les questions avec un ton morne, sans vie.

« - Les griffondors sont décidément trop têtus ! S'exclama le blond pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Tu parles comme Severus. Répliqua le châtain en souriant légèrement.

- Comment va-t-il ? Une amélioration ? Ils ont trouvé la potion ?

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais les médicomages ont trouvé la potion qui devrait normalement le guérir. Ils sont entrain de la préparer, ils devraient l'apporter dans la journée…

- Ca va marcher Neville, ne t'inquiète pas. Fit une voix derrière eux.

- Bonjour Harry. Dit Neville.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être en lune de miel ? Demanda Draco plus surpris que sarcastique.

- On a décidé de partir une fois que Severus sera sorti d'affaire. Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne un ami !

- Typiquement griffondor…

- Tiens Neville, je t'ai apporté un chocolat chaud.

- Merci Harry, mais je n'en ai pas très envie…

- Tu bois, sans discuter et tu te contentes de dire merci ! Sinon, j'appelle Hermione… et Molly.

- Là, c'est ton côté serpentard qui ressort Potter. Je ne sais pas si Severus en serais fier ou horrifié… »

La remarque de Draco eut le don de faire rire tout le monde. Il est vrai qu'imaginer la tête de Severus si il s'était retrouvé avec le fils de James Potter dans sa maison, avait de quoi faire rire.

« - Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que la potion sera efficace ? Demanda le blond à Harry après un moment.

- Harry a aidé à la préparer… Expliqua Neville.

- Toi ?! S'exclama Draco horrifié. J'ai vraiment peur là…

- Ha ha… J'ai fait des progrès depuis Poudlard Draco! Je te rappel que je suis médicomage… Enfin bref. La potion est prête, le docteur Parrish va venir l'apporter d'ici une heure ou deux. Il faudra ensuite environ 24 heures avant qu'elle ne fasse effet. Si demain, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, on aura plus qu'à recommencer une nouvelle potion. Mais là, les proportions sont normalement parfaites. Elle va marcher.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai Harry…

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas Neville, Harry n'a-t-il pas toujours tenu ses promesses ? Demanda Draco en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. »

Neville sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

« - Toutes celles qui avait de l'importance… oui. Il va se réveiller n'est-ce pas Harry ? Demanda le châtain, les yeux les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Oui, promis. Je suis désolé mais je vais pas pourvoir rester, j'était juste venu pour te dire que la potion était prête. Je vais aller l'annoncer aux autres. Je reviens demain. Neville… Draco…

- Attends Harry ! Je t'accompagne, je vais me chercher un café. »

Draco et Harry sortirent de la chambre. Arrivés devant la sortie, ils se firent face. Ce fut Draco qui parla en premier.

« - Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de promesses…

- Je n'en fais que quand je suis sûr de pouvoir les tenir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher.

- S'il survit cette nuit… oui. Mais il est increvable, on ne va pas s'en débarrasser aussi facilement. Qui pourrais terroriser les premières années ?

- Comment ça « s'il survit » ?

- La potion n'est pas sans effet négatif… Elle peut provoquer des douleurs ou un rejet dans le pire des cas. Mais je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Neville. La nuit va être suffisamment longue pour lui…

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir était franc avec moi. »

Harry lui sourit.

« - A demain Draco. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gosse. »

Harry partit dans un rire joyeux et sortit de l'hôpital. Le blond partit prendre son café avant de revenir dans la chambre. Le médicomage arriva juste après pour la potion.

Draco décida de rester avec Neville et Severus pour la nuit. Si les effets secondaires dont Harry lui avait parlé se faisaient sentir, le griffondor aurait besoin de son aide.

Il se dit qu'il avait eut raison de rester, quand le corps de Severus fut prit de convulsions vers 11h du soir.

La nuit allait effectivement être longue…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Réplique du film.

(2) « Tronche de canne » dans le film.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au matin, le docteur Parrish arriva dans la chambre. Il aperçu Draco en premier et celui-ci avait l'air épuisé. Neville quand a lui, avait finit par s'endormir, les bras et la tête sur le lit de Severus et sa main tenant toujours celle du patient.

« - Les convulsions se sont arrêtés depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne par réveiller Neville.

- Il y a environ deux heures. Répondit le blond sur le même ton.

- C'est bien, au moins son corps à réagit, c'est bon signe. Je reviendrais vers 11h, je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller par là…

- D'accord, je préviendrais Neville quand il se réveillera.

- A tout à l'heure Monsieur Malfoy. Dit le mage en sortant. »

Draco se retrouva seul avec les deux endormis. En les observant, il se dit que quelque chose lui avait forcément échappé. Il savait que les deux hommes étaient proches depuis la fin de la guerre, mais en voyant l'état d'effondrement de Neville, un tas de questions se bousculait dans sa tête.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le réveille de Neville.

« - Il est quelle heure ? Demanda le griffondor d'une voix endormie.

- 8h30.

- Encore deux heures et demi…

- Je vais me chercher un café, je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Je… un chocolat s'il te plait. »

A 11h, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Neville et Harry attendait dans la chambre un signe de l'endormi tandis que Luna, Ron, Hermione, Théo et Ginny attendaient dans le couloir. L'inquiétude était clairement palpable.

Le médicomage faisait des allées et venues pour voir si tout se passait bien. Harry avait été chargé de surveiller l'évolution des choses.

Quand à 11h20, Severus remua des paupières, Harry sourit et Neville fondit en larme. Blaise serra l'épaule de Draco tandis que Pansy pleurait dans ses bras. Le brun s'avança vers Severus procéda à un bref examen et rompit le silence quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux

« - Je vais aller prévenir le docteur Parrish.

- Et nous, on va prévenir les autres. Dirent les trois autres. »

Neville resta aux côtés de Severus, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry disparu vers l'accueil pour passer l'annonce et prévenir le médicomage après avoir fait un sourire rassurant aux autres. Les trois serpentard apprirent le réveil de Severus au reste du groupe.

Ginny partit vers la volière de l'hôpital pour avertir Poudlard et ses parents.

Draco voulu retourner dans la chambre avec Blaise, mais en ouvrant la porte, il aperçu Neville, les joues toujours pleine de larme, en train d'embrasser doucement Severus qui avait passé une main sur la nuque du griffondor.

Les deux serpentards refermèrent doucement la porte.

« - Pourquoi on entre pas ? Demanda Pansy.

- Disons, que Draco et Blaise viennent d'avoir une prise de conscience…. Mais bon, mieux vos tard que jamais. Fit Luna les yeux perdus dans le vague, et le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être vu… Murmura Blaise. »

Draco ne dit rien, mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait beaucoup de chose maintenant.

« - Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Pansy qui n'y comprenait rien. »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Blaise lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Mais en entrant dans la pièce, elle se retrouva face à un Severus une main sur la joue de Neville, son pouce essuyant les dernières larmes du griffondor et un sourire tellement d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné chez son ancien professeur. Elle referma elle aussi la porte pour s'adosser dessus.

« - Ils… ils…

- Et oui Pansy. »

C'est à ce moment là que Harry revint, accompagné du médicomage.

« - Pourquoi vous restez dehors ?

- Laissons leur encore quelques minutes. Se contenta de répondre la blonde. »

A ce moment-là, la voix du maître de potion leur parvint de derrière la porte.

« - IMBECILE ! POURQUOI TU NE T'AIS PAS POUSSE ?!

- Je crois qu'il a retrouvé une partie de sa forme… Soupira Harry. C'était mieux quand ils se contentaient de se câliner…

- Tu savais ? Demanda Blaise.

- Quoi ? Qu'ils forment un couple ? Ca me paressait pourtant évident ! Fit Harry d'un ton plein de suffisance.

- En réalité, il ne le sait que depuis la veille de son mariage, il les a trouvés dans une position compromettante dans les couloirs du château et il était tellement choqué, qu'il est venu nous en parler tout de suite après ! S'exclama Ron. Franchement, même moi, j'avais deviné depuis longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu évanouit quand Harry nous l'a dit ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter ce détail ma chérie… Fit Ron, les joues rouges de gênes.

- Quoi ? Il y a des règles dans un groupe comme le notre, non ?! Et mentir n'en fait pas partie…

- Hermione… Soupirèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

- ET SI LA POTION T'AVAIT TOUCHE ?!

- Je crois, que si on veut sauver le pauvre Neville, il faudrait qu'on entre maintenant. Proposa Théo. »

Ils ouvrirent une nouvelle fois la porte et les deux « amoureux » se faisant face, et s'affrontant du regard cette fois-ci.

« - Nos amis sont là, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de parler moins fort ! Et puis je te signale que si tu m'avais écouté, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !! Je t'avais dit qu'il suffisait d'un seule pétale de rose, mais monsieur en fait toujours à sa tête et tu en as mis deux !!

- C'est toujours moi le maître ici ! Quand je dis que je sais ce que je fais, c'est que c'est vrai !!

- On a bien vu le résultat !

- Allons, allons, on dirait vraiment un vieux couple ! Se moqua Draco. »

La remarque et les airs outré pour Severus et gêné pour Neville firent rire tout le monde.

« - Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter une bande de gamins pareille… Soupira Severus.

- Désolé de vous l'apprendre Severus, mais il va falloir nous supporter encore un bon nombre d'années avant que tous vos pêché ne vous soient pardonné.

- Ma question était purement rhétorique Harry, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me pousser vers la dépression.

- En tout cas, content de voir que vous allez mieux. Répliqua le brun. »

Le médicomage procéda à un examen qui lui permit de rassurer définitivement le groupe sur le rétablissement du professeur de potion.

« - Vous pourrez sortir demain, mais je tiens à vous garder cette nuit en observation.

- Vous avez dit que j'allais bien, je rentre chez moi. Répondit Severus d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

- Severus, si le docteur Parrish dit qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes cette nuit… Tenta Neville.

- J'ai dit non ! Répliqua Severus sur le même ton.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! S'exclama Neville qui commençait à s'énerver. Ce ton là ne marche plus avec moi depuis longtemps ! Tu dois rester ici cette nuit alors tu y resteras ! Finit les caprices !! Et la prochaine fois que je dis que c'est un pétale et pas deux tu prendras ma remarque en considération !!! Après tout, n'ais-je pas appris avec le plus grand ?!

- Mff.

- C'est bien. »

Le griffondor, se pencha alors pour souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de Severus.

« - Bien, j'accepte de rester ici cette nuit, mais je repars demain dès que vous m'aurez examiné.

- Entendu. Répondit le mage en souriant. Je vais vous laisser avec vos amis. A demain messieurs. »

Le médecin sortit, et huit paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le couple. Même Luna avait tourné ses yeux globuleux dans leur direction. Neville détourna le regard gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé et Severus s'énerva à nouveau.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous fixer comme ça ?

- Alors comme ça… vous êtes ensemble. Répondit Blaise. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« - Ca ne m'étonne pas des griffondors…

- Hey ! Firent ceux-ci.

- Sauf vous Hermione… Mais vous les serpentards, je pensais que vous vous en étiez aperçu. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes jamais cachés…

- Vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment affichés non plus… Marmonna Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Répondit le maître des potions.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en tombant sur vous dans le couloir près de la salle sur demande il y a cinq jours… Se moqua Harry. Vous sembliez très… empressés. »

Neville avait maintenant l'air d'une tomate trop mûre et Severus égal à lui-même préféra ne rien répondre.

« - De toute façon, cet aspect « là » de ma vie ne vous concerne pas. Et en sortant d'un peu plus de trois jours de coma, j'aimerai que l'on cesse de parler de ma vie sexuelle et amoureuse.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ginny qui venait de revenir de la volière.

- C'est pas vrai ! Grogna Severus.

- Viens ma chérie, je vais t'expliquer. Répondit Théo un sourire bien marqué sur les lèvres. »

Il l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. Cependant, Blaise, Hermione et Pansy en voulaient plus eux, ils prirent donc Neville à part et le conduisirent dans un autre coin de la chambre. Le jeune homme lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon, mais celui-ci ne pu que lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Luna quand à elle, partit vers la fenêtre pour regarder les jardins.

« - Je vais aller voir Ginny et Théo. Fit Harry. Tu viens Ron ?

- Hein ? Non ça va, je suis bien là, cette chaise est trop confortable !

- J'ai dit… tu viens ! »

Harry empoigna le coude du rouquin et le traîna vers Théo et sa femme.

« - Les griffondors… aucune subtilité… Fit Severus un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu savais que Harry avait failli être envoyé à serpentard par le choixpeau ? Demanda Draco qui s'amusa beaucoup de l'air horrifié apparu sur le visage de son parrain.

- Merci Merlin ! Je serais mort beaucoup plus tôt, si cela avait été le cas.

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur Severus.

- Mouais… les risques du métier.

- Neville était anéanti, il ne t'a pas quitté depuis que c'est arrivé, il n'a même presque jamais lâché ta main. Tu devrais faire plus attention, je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendrait si…

- Ne te fit pas aux apparences… Neville est beaucoup plus fort qu'on ne le pense. Il s'en sortirait.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais non plus… Murmura Draco.

- Toi ? Tu te perdrais dans l'alcool et les conquêtes d'un soir pendant un temps, puis un des ces sales gosses ici présent viendrait te botter les fesses. Probablement Harry, Blaise ou Pansy… Et tu t'en remettrais. Répondit Severus mi-sérieux, mi-rigolant.

- C'est pas drôle Severus !

- Je sais… Ils reviennent, le quart d'heure famille doit être terminé… »

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance dédiée à la rigolade et aux taquineries diverses. Harry avait du les quitter en milieu d'après-midi pour rejoindre sa femme.

« - Bon débarras ! Avait fait Severus.

- Il a annulé sa lune de miel pour toi. Répliqua Pansy.

- Il s'est occupé de beaucoup de choses. Ajouta Blaise.

- Et il a aidé à préparer la potion qui t'a sauvé. Acheva Draco.

- Vous savez bien que Severus m'adore ! Avait alors dit Harry. Il dit ça vous camoufler le fait qu'il quoi triste de me voir partir.

- Mff… »

Harry les avait quitté mais son rire s'était fait entendre dans le couloir.

Ils étaient maintenant en début de soirée ; Blaise, Draco et Pansy avait décidé de rentrer à pied par les bords de Tamise.

« - C'est drôle mais, nous nous sommes toujours vantés d'être des célibataires… pourtant deux d'entre nous forment un couple plus que mariés. Commença Pansy.

- Les traîtres étaient parmi nous ! Rigola Blaise.

- Qui aurait dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble au temps de Poudlard ? Vous vous rappelez à quel point Neville était effrayé par Severus ?

- Tu sais Draco, contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas qu'il faille attendre de trouver notre âme sœur avant de s'engager… Commença Pansy. Je pense que si je trouve un homme avec qui je me sente bien, je tenterai alors le coup. L'amour fou, ne vient pas forcément dès le début…

- Peut-être que tu as raison.

- Non, elle a raison Draco… Il est peut-être temps de grandir… Qui sait ce que demain nous réservera ?

- La vie est courte… Soupira Pansy.

- On ne peut pas rester toujours dans la même situation, il faut évoluer, n'est-ce pas le propre de l'espèce humaine et de la vie en général ? Demanda Blaise.

- Tu devrais arrêté de réfléchir Blaise, c'est déjà trop pour ton pauvre cerveau, il doit être en surchauffe.

- Ha, ha… Très drôle Draco !

- Mais tu as peut-être raison… Peut-être est-il temps que les choses changent… Soupira le blond. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le chapitre le plus court de tous… mais bon. A bientôt pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !!

A très bientôt !!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huit mois plus tard…

« - Aller Draco !! Ce soir, c'est la fête ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on enterre sa vie de garçon !!!

- Blaise calmes-toi un peu… Soupira le blond. »

Blaise avait réussi à traîner Draco au King, un célèbre club privé sorcier qu'il avait réservé pour la soirée. De nombreux amis étaient venus, des anciens de Poudlard, et le groupe habituel. Les filles avaient exceptionnellement étaient admises. En fait, à part la mariée, tous les amis de Draco étaient présents.

« - Je porte un toast à Draco et à tête de caniche ! S'exclama Blaise en avalant son verre cul sec.

- A tête de caniche ! Firent Pansy et Luna. »

Draco sourit, franchement amusé.

« - D'ailleurs, j'ai une note de sa part. « Si vous approchez à moins de 100 mètres de la maison, je lâche les Croups (1) » !

- Charmant… Marmonna Pansy.

- Aller Draco ! On va danser ?! Les autres sont déjà sur la piste !

- Pas envie…

- Aller !! »

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et voyant Draco saturer un peu, Pansy décida de lui venir en aide.

« - Blaise, moi j'ai envie de danser. Tu viens ?

- Ok ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je ne t'oublis pas !!

- C'est ça ! »

La blonde entraîna son ami sur la piste rejoignant ainsi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Théo et Neville que les deux jeunes femmes avaient embarqué avec elles. Il Ne restait donc plus à leur table que Severus, Luna et Draco.

« - J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air… S'excusa le blond en se levant.

- Je viens avec toi. Ajouta Severus.

- Luna ?

- Non, je vais rester ici…

- Ok. »

Les deux serpentards sortirent sur la terrasse du club. Celui-ci était construit à bord de falaise, et la terrasse donnait sur l'à-pic, avec une superbe vue de la mer.

« - J'ai du mal à réaliser que te maris demain… Marmonna le plus âgé.

- Moi aussi si tu veux tout savoir.

- Et tu es sûr de vouloir signer ?

- Oui.

- Bien. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes pendant de longues minutes. Chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Le moment fut rompu par une voix venant de derrière eux.

« - Excusez-moi, j'interrompt peut-être un moment important de votre relation parrain-filleul…

- Tiens ! Ca faisait longtemps, comment se porte notre héros national ?

- N'est-ce pas plutôt à moi de vous poser la question Severus ?

- Je vais bien.

- Dois-je comprendre que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts de nous débarrasser de vous ?

- Malheureusement non… Répondit le maître de potion un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous m'avez manqué Severus ! Répliqua Harry en rigolant. »

Draco avait suivi l'échange sans dire un mot. Harry était devant lui et la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il le trouvait vraiment attirant vêtue ainsi. Harry portait un pull noir léger à manches longues et « col en V », un collier fait d'une lanière de cuir noir entourant deux fois son cou et à laquelle pendait un triskel ainsi qu'un pantalon style « baggy » kaki.

Le blond fut sorti de sa transe par la voix de Severus.

« - J'ai soif, je vais me chercher un verre. A plus tard. »

Severus partit, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls. Le brun s'approcha jusqu'à prendre appui sur le balcon et regarda les reflets de la lune sur les eaux.

« - Sympa la vue…

- Je trouve aussi.

- Félicitations.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ton mariage ! Répondit Harry en riant.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, tu n'avais pas répondu à l'invitation…

- Je voulais voir si t'arriverais à l'heure pour une fois.

- Très drôle… !

- Qui est donc l'heureuse élue ? Demanda la griffondor en grande partie pour meubler la conversation.

- Elle s'appelle Elsa… Comment va Bianca ?

- Ca va ! Du moins je crois…

- Comment ça « tu crois » ?

- Je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle depuis un moment, nous avons divorcé il y a un quelques mois. En fait, c'était fini avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Au bout de deux mois de mariage, c'était déjà devenu difficile. Mais au bout de trois c'était devenu impossible ! D'un accord commun, nous avons décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux continuer chacun de notre côté…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait signe ? Demanda le blond après une petite pause.

- Comment ?

- Après ton divorce.

- J'en ai eu envie… Mais ce n'était pas facile... Et puis, j'ai su que tu avais une relation sérieuse…

- …

- Bon, je vais y aller, il se fait tard… On se revoit demain. Fit Harry en s'éloignant.

- Attends !

- … ?

- Tu… non rien…

- On a vraiment joué de malchance, hein ?

- Oui vraiment.

- Un vrai désastre…

- Comme tu dis… Oui, un vrai désastre, effectivement. »

Un petit temps de silence s'installa durant lequel, les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Ce fut Draco qui rompit le silence.

« - C'est bon de te revoir… Murmura-t-il au brun qui sourit.

- Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait là un jour, tous les deux… dit Harry d'un même ton, avant de reprendre plus fortement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour demain. Tu vas voir c'est facile, il te suffit de répondre « oui » à toutes les questions qu'on te pose. »

Harry serra doucement l'épaule de Draco, tout en lui faisant un petit sourire, avant de laisser glisser sa main sur son bras et de retourner dans le club. Il souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à ses amis et quitta l'endroit.

Draco rejoignit Luna qui n'avait pas bougé et était seule à leur table.

« - Tu as vu Harry.

- Comment tu fais ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca !

- Soit un peu plus clair si tu veux que les gens comprennent, monsieur l'indécis.

- C'est toi qui dis ça… Et pourquoi tu m'appelles monsieur l'indécis ?

- Tu savais que les Ronflaks Cornus ne s'unissaient qu'une seule fois dans leur vie ? Ils ont plutôt intérêt à choisir le bon partenaire. Ils pourrait regretter sinon…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas !

- Je croyais que les Malfoy comprenaient toujours tout, ou en tout cas qu'ils ne le signalaient pas de façon aussi peu directe le cas échéant.

- Severus, si tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte éclaire ma lanterne ! Réplique le blond d'un ton suffisant tandis que son parrain prenait place à ses côtés.

- Je crois qu'elle veut dire qu'il vaut mieux choisir la bonne personne. Par exemple, si on n'aime pas vraiment quelqu'un pourquoi se marier avec elle… ?

- Le plus grand des serpentards parlant d'amour aussi ouvertement ! Serai-ce un signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde ?! S'exclama Draco.

- Si tu le prends comme ça…

- La nuit porte conseil il parait… personnellement elle ne m'a jamais répondu quand je lui ai posé des questions. Mais bon… Fit Luna.

- C'est ça ! »

Draco se leva brusquement ; et les deux autres le virent se diriger vers la piste pour attraper Blaise et Pansy par le bras et les tirer jusqu'à la terrasse.

« - On dirait que tout ceci vous amuse Luna. Remarqua Severus un sourcil levé.

- Oh oui ! On se croirait dans un des romans de Fifi Lafolle.

- Qui ?

- L'auteur de la série « Rencontres enchantées », voyons ! »

Severus secoua la tête de désespoir. Mais un sourire soulagé (que seuls les habitués du langage snapien aurait pu repéré) apparu un bref instant sur ses lèvres en voyant Neville qui venait les rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps sur la terrasse…

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama Pansy. Je dansais avec un super canon au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué !

- J'ai vu Harry… Il a rompu…

- Dracooo, tu te maris demain !!

- Je sais, je sais !! Mais il était là, et… et la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en le voyant c'était à quel point j'avais envie de lui.

- Et tu veux gâcher ton mariage pour une simple envie ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, c'est… Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

- Je ne vois pas tellement de solution… Soit tu te maries demain, soit tu dis « désolé on annule tout à la dernière minute mais merci quand même d'être venu », soit… je ne vois pas de troisième solution.

- Tu m'es d'une grande aide Blaise, merci beaucoup ! Fit un Draco moqueur.

- T'as qu'à te débrouiller seul si t'es pas content !

- Je… »

Draco sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de continuer.

« - Je vais me marier. »

Les deux autres soupirèrent.

« - Désolé Blaise, la fête est vraiment sympa, mais je vais me coucher. J'ai un mariage demain.

- Comme tu veux… On ne va pas tarder non plus je pense. Oublis pas que je dors avec toi cette nuit. Ne prends pas toute la place dans le lit !

- J'y songerais… Au pire t'iras avec Pansy.

- Ah non ! Il y a déjà Luna qui dort avec moi ! Et Severus et Neville au salon.

- Mouais… Ne rentrez pas trop tard. »

Le blond quitta le club et transplana dans la ruelle. Arrivé chez lui, il jeta ses vêtements pêle-mêle sur une chaise dans sa chambre et partit prendre une douche avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il se demandait pourquoi le simple fait de revoir Harry l'avait fait douté ainsi. Après tout, il n'y avait que du sex entre eux, non ? Même si le griffondor lui plaisait vraiment… Ill était d'ailleurs étonné de s'entendre aussi bien avec lui. Ca avait été pareil pendant la guerre quand ils avaient fait équipe. Il avait était étonné de leur bonne entente durant les combats, mes missions et la vie au QG déjà à l'époque. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit.

-----------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son réveil. Machinalement, il la coupa replongea la tête dans les plumes. C'est là qu'une seconde sonnerie, puis une troisième… ; en tout, une trentaine de réveils se mirent à sonner au même moment dans sa chambre. Le blond fit un bond dans son lit, surpris par ce réveil brutal. Blaise éclata de rire en Voyant la tête d'ahuri de son ami.

« - Je crois qu'il est l'heure. Fit-il amusé. »

Draco se leva et trouva la cuisine au radar. Severus, Neville et Luna avaient déjà investit les lieux.

Il se servit un café qu'il but par petites gorgées en grimaçant sous le goût acre du liquide dans sa bouche. Un peu plus réveillé, il se tourna vers Severus.

« - Quel heure est-il ?

- 9h10…

- Il te reste à peine un quart d'heure pour te préparer, si tu veux arriver à l'heure… Précisa Blaise qui entra dans la cuisine déjà habillé.

- Ce qui serait logique… puisqu'il s'agit de ton propre mariage. Ajouta Neville.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà prêt toi ? Demanda Draco.

- J'ai préparé mes affaires hier soir.

- C'est pas vrai !! Blaise, je t'avais dit de faire sonner le réveil pour 8h !! Cria Draco en courant vers sa chambre. »

Le noir haussa les épaules et au même moment, une Pansy à l'air endormi fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Elle se servit elle aussi un café.

« - T'es prête Pansy ? Demanda Neville.

- Ouais… donne moi juste 20 secondes. »

Dix minutes plus tard, un cri leur parvint de la chambre de Draco.

« - BANDES D'ENFOIRES !!!

- Langage ! Grogna Severus.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien… C'est trop tard. Lui murmura Neville. »

Tous les autres avaient explosé de rire.

« - Il n'est même pas 8h15 !! Vous avez oublié de trafiquer l'heure de ma montre. Fit un Draco énervé en revenant dans lui cuisine.

- Au moins tu es prêt en avance… Se moqua Blaise.

- Severus, tu les as laissé faire ! Et toi Neville, je croyais que les griffondors ne faisaient pas ce genre de coups bas… Se plaignit le blond.

- En fait… C'est Neville qui en a eut l'idée. Précisa Severus.

- Je suis maudit ! Pourquoi tous les griffondors que je côtoie sont à moitié serpentard ?! »

Sa propre réplique ramena un certain griffondor aux yeux verts dans l'esprit de Draco. Il soupira et partit finir de se préparer.

A 9h30, ils étaient tous à l'église Sainte-Ginette (2). En effet, la mariée étant de confession catholique, il était convenu, de célébrer un premier mariage dans la tradition catholique et le mariage magique plus tard dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Les mariés avaient prévus les choses en grand venant tous les deux d'un milieu aristocratique. Mais Draco avait cédé sur beaucoup de chose afin d'avoir la paix, la plus part du temps.

La majorité des invités étaient déjà installés à leurs places. Draco n'était entrée, dans l'église, restant dans une des petites pièces attenantes qu'on avait laissées à leur disposition. A 9h50, il jeta un regard dans la salle et trouva tout de suite Harry. Il l'observa de loin. L'air mal à l'aise du brun le fit douter à nouveau.

Elsa tapait du pied devant la porte, attendant que Draco s'avance dans l'allée et l'attende près de l'autel. Le problème était que Draco n'était toujours pas sortit de sa pièce. Il finit quand même par se montrer mais, ce fut pour prendre sa fiancée à part.

« - Ecoute Elsa, je…

- Pourquoi tu ne sors que maintenant ?! Tu te rends compte qu'on est en retard ?!

- J'ai justement un truc à te dire à propos de ce mariage…

- J'écoute !

- C'est comment dire… »

Il entendit alors une voix dans sa tête. Il se demanda un instant d'où elle venait puis remarqua que son parrain le fixait. Il comprit alors : la légimencie.

« _Répète après moi : Je ne peux pas t'épouser… » _

« - Je ne peux pas t'épouser…

- Quoi ?! Fit la voix énervée de la jeune femme. »

_« …parce que je ne t'aime pas, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

« - Je ne peux pas t'épouser parce que je ne t'aimes pas… je… je…

- QUOI ?! »

C'est alors que Draco comprit. Tout s'éclaircit dans sa tête. Severus avait raison. Il n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Harry.

« - Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Conclu-t-il. »

Une lueur de compréhension flottait dans ses yeux. Il se sentait un peu ahuri par sa découverte. Cependant lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ex-future femme, il eut juste le temps de voir le poing de celle-ci lui arrivé sur le visage avant le trou noir…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bientôt !!!

(1) Croups : Créature magique qui ressemble à un gros terrier, à l'exception de sa queue fourchue. Ils sont extrêmement fidèles à leurs sorciers mais se montrent féroces envers les Moldus. Ils mangent pratiquement de tout.

(2) LOL, désolée.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas signalé les répliques tirées ou inspirées de celles du film. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu : Les avez-vous trouvées ?

PS : Désolée pour les fautes, la majorité d'entre elles sont causées par mon manque d'attention durant mes relectures…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'ambiance était lourde dans l'appartement de Draco. Pansy, Blaise, Severus, Neville, Théo, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Luna avaient leurs yeux fixés sur lui.

Ne montrant rien de son malaise, en bon Malfoy, le blond laissait Hermione soigner son œil. En effet, ce dernier avait commencé à prendre une étrange couleur violette.

« - Bonjour l'ambiance ! S'exclama Neville.

- Au moins on s'en souviendra… Commença Luna. C'est vrai, d'habitude, les mariages auxquels on assiste sont d'un banal. Mais celui-là restera gravé dans nos mémoires.

- Comme le seul où la cérémonie n'a pas eut lieu… Répliqua Blaise. (1)

- Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte ! Grogna Draco alors que Hermione appuyait un peu trop fort.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne l'as pas volé ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Tu es une griffondor. Répliqua le blond comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Elle a pas tout à fait tord… Contra Pansy. On savait tous que t'était lent, mais à ce point, ça en devient affligeant ! Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement mais c'est quand même dur pour elle ce te tu as fait.

- Pansy… C'est toi qui dis ça… ? Et tu ne vois pas que j'ai autre chose à penser ?!

- Comme quoi ?

- Il se demande comment il va faire pour aller se déclarer à Potter. Répondit Blaise à la place de son ami.

- Oh ! Firent en chœurs Neville, Ron, Ginny et Pansy.

- Pitié… Soupira Severus.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Draco, je suis hétéro ! Demande conseil à un autre ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide ! Je suis un Malfoy. Mais ta femme est l'ex et accessoirement toujours très proche amie de Harry… Sa confidente même…

- Ah non Draco !! N'y compte même pas ! Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul ! S'écria la rouquine.

- Toujours est-il que je pleins cette pauvre Elsa… Soupira Hermione.

- Bah, il vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'un mariage malheureux… C'est vrai quoi ! Il vaut mieux qu'il ait fait ça aujourd'hui… je veux dire le jour de son mariage… s'il ne l'aimait pas… que… enfin un autre jour vous voyez ?

- On a compris l'idée Ron, mais je me demandais surtout comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir retrouver un homme avec la touffe de cheveux que Pansy lui a arraché…

- Où… où est donc passé ma gentille Hermione ? Demanda Ron faussement outré.

- Qui sait…

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurais fait une superbe boule à zéro. Mais le beau grand brun est intervenu… Si je remet la main sur ce canon, je…

- Pansy on a compris… Si on en revenait plutôt à mon problème ?

- Mais où est donc passé le légendaire handicap des sentiments malfoyen ? Celui qui m'aurait préservé de ce genre de discussion… Marmonna le plus âgé.

- Sûrement au même endroit que la terreur des cachots. Lui susurra Neville. »

C'est à ce moment là que Luna éclata de rire. Tous la regardèrent en se demandant ce qui lui était une nouvelle fois passé par la tête.

« - Je viens de réaliser que notre équipe est au grand complet, il ne manque plus que Harry. »

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Tous se figèrent et Draco se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il pensait trouver quelqu'un venant venger la mariée trahie, mais se retrouva vite détrompé quand il reconnu son visiteur.

Harry se tenait devant sa porte, trempé par l'orage qui grondait dehors, ses cheveux ruisselant d'eau, et sa chemise collée sur son torse. Une vague de désire déferla à l'intérieur du serpentard qui eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par la voix du brun.

« - Coucou.

- Tu es trempé Harry, entre !

- Non, ça va… je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. On a entendu un cri, puis un bruit de chute, de l'agitation et un nouveau cri inhumain. Ensuite le prêtre a seulement dit que le mariage était annulé et vous aviez tous disparus.

- Ah…

- Alors j'ai marché un peu et je suis venu ici. Mais tu as l'air d'aller, je suis rassuré… »

Tout en parlant Draco voyait les yeux du brun faire des allers-retours de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

« - Je… je n'aurais pas du venir hier n'y ce matin... Je suis désolé. »

Harry commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir ; Draco habitant au premier étage, il fut vite dans la rue. Le blond se réveilla après un petit temps d'absence pour s'apercevoir que Harry était parti. Il lui courut après et le rattrapa dans la rue, se retrouvant lui aussi mouillé.

« - Non ! Harry, attends ! »

L'interpellé se retourna. Le blond lui faisait face, des mèches humides tombant sur son front.

« - C'est entièrement de ma faute ; après tout, c'est moi qui l'ait laissé tombé devant l'église.

- Un Malfoy qui reconnaît ses tords ! Fit Harry faussement étonné, dans une tentative maladroite de faire retomber la pression.

- Tu veux bien me laisser finir ?! »

Le griffondor ne répondit rien mais rougit légèrement. Il se sentait extrêmement nerveux et Draco sembla pour une fois dans le même état que lui de façon visible.

« - Bien… Ca m'a permis de me rendre compte d'une chose. Le mariage n'est pas fait pour moi. Lui et moi feront définitivement deux.

- Je vois…

- Mais j'ai aussi compris autre chose… Pendant que j'étais dans cette petite pièce qu'ils on osé appelé loge, j'ai été assailli par le doute sans en comprendre la raison. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé devant cette porte… En femme de cette femme que je m'apprêtais à épouser. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai complètement, éperdument et stupidement amoureux. Mais que cette personne vers qui allait mon cœur n'était pas celle en face de moi à ce moment-là. Mais celle qui est en face de moi maintenant. Un griffondor stupide et têtu, mais incroyablement craquant et horriblement attirant ainsi mouillé.

- …

- Tu pourrais répondre… Fit le serpentard un brin vexé.

- Elle ne t'a pas raté. Répondit le brun en passant un doigt sur la pommette meurtrie.

- Tu veux bien rentrer maintenant ? Demanda le blond en souriant

- Oui… »

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'immeuble. Mais Draco les arrêta.

« - J'ai juste une petite question… S'excusa le blond devant le regard interrogatif de Harry.

- Oui ?

- Une fois qu'on sera réchauffés et séchés… Qu'on aura passé un peu de temps ensemble… Crois-tu que le fait de ne pas être marié avec moi, pourrait être une option que tu pourrais envisagé pour un long moment ? » (2)

Harry regardait intensément les orbes gris.

« - Alors ?

- Oui. »

Ils se sourirent.

« - Bien, parce que j'ai l'horrible sentiment de ressembler à un poufsouffle là…

- Je t'aime même avec ce genre de défaut ne t'inquiète pas ! Rigola Harry.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Draco. »

Et pour appuyer sa demande, il attrapa soudainement la nuque du griffondor d'une main et sa taille de l'autre pour le plaquer contre lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il aimait décidément beaucoup ce moyen de le faire taire. Le baiser se fit tout de suite passionné, Harry passa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant. Draco chercha à approfondir le contact en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du brun, celui-ci lui accorda vite l'accès en ouvrant doucement la bouche. Ils se laissèrent emporter par leurs sensations et les gouttes d'eau qui leur tombaient dessus.

Le baiser cessa quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Et Harry se mit à pouffer.

« - Tu sais que ça peut être potentiellement vexant. Fit le blond qui se mit à bouder.

- Ne boude pas…

- Un Malfoy ne boude pas !

- Ces les idiots qui nous servent d'amis qui m'ont fait rire.

- Quoi ? »

Draco se tourna vers l'immeuble auquel il montrait le dos. En levant les yeux vers son appartement, il aperçu sept paires d'yeux qui les fixaient. Blaise, Pansy, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna étaient penchés aux fenêtres du salon qu'ils avaient ouvertes. En voyant qu'on les regardait, ils se mirent à applaudir.

Draco baissa la tête d'un air découragé.

« - Heureusement que Théo et Severus sont au dessus de ça… Soupira-t-il.

- Pas sûr… Regarde la dernière fenêtre à droite.

- Oh non… »

Les deux serpentards les regardaient depuis la dernière fenêtre restée fermée, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Draco se retourna vers Harry.

« - Rentrons. »

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans l'immeuble. Draco laissa le brun marcher devant lui, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il n'en pu plus et plaqua Harry contre celle-ci.

« - J'ai envie de toi. Souffla-t-il son oreille en frottant lascivement son bassin contre le bas ventre du brun. »

Le brun gémit tandis que la bouche du serpentard se perdait dans son cou. Cependant, des gloussements de l'autre côté de la paroi leur parvinrent et les firent cesser leurs activités. Draco ouvrit la porte permettant ainsi à Ginny et Pansy de faire connaissance avec le sol.

« - Ginny… Soupira Harry, faussement déçu. Moi qui pensais que Théo avait fait de toi une honnête femme.

- N'oublis pas que j'ai épousé un serpentard ! Répondit la rouquine en riant.

- Au lieu de rire bêtement, si vous pouviez vous pousser… J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Fit Draco d'un ton sec. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent leur laissant ainsi le passage. Le serpentard entraîna directement un Harry souriant vers sa chambre. La porte claqua laissant les autres amusés dans le salon.

« - Alors c'est tout ?! S'exclamèrent Pansy et Ginny visiblement déçues.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer Neville…

- Oui, j'arrive Severus. A bientôt tout le monde !!

- Salut ! Répondirent les autres. »

Le couple quitta l'appartement.

« - Ginny chérie, arrête d'écouter à la porte… Soupira Théo. La chambre doit être insonorisée… Et puis nous aussi on doit rentrer.

- Pff… Juste quand on commençait à s'amuser !

- Ginny !!

- Oh c'est bon Ron !!

- Bon ça suffit, vous deux ! On rentre ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Les deux couples partirent donc en même temps ; laissant Blaise et Luna qui regardaient Pansy dont l'oreille était toujours collé à la porte.

Blaise soupira et attrapa Pansy pour la jeter sur son épaule.

« - Blaise ! Repose-moi !

- Arrête d'écouter aux portes alors, on se débrouillera pour leur faire cracher le morceau à l'un ou à l'autre plus tard.

- Bonne idée ! S'écria la blonde. Bon vient avec moi ! Tu vas m'aider à trouver le canon, brun qui m'a empêché de raser cette fille.

- Au secours !! »

Luna se retrouva seul dans l'appartement. Elle sourit, et regarda vers la porte de la chambre de Draco avant de se retourner en pouffant comme si elle avait vu derrière.

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! Murmura-t-elle avant de quitter l'appartement. »

Dans la chambre, Harry avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Draco l'avait d'abord déshabillé avant de le jeter sur le lit et de profiter de sa surprise pour lui maintenir magiquement les poignés au dessus de la tête.

Le brun gémissait sous les assauts de la bouche et des mains de Draco sur son corps. Et le blond se délectait de la vision d'un Harry ainsi offert il décida de le récompenser de cet abandon. Il descendit son visage jusqu'à arriver au dessus du membre tendu de Harry et souffla dessus. Le brun arqua son dos sous la caresse. La suite ne fut plus que gémissements.

Quand Draco pénétra Harry, celui-ci passa ses poignés, enfin libérés, autour du cou de Draco avant de les faire changer de position du coup de reins. Draco sourit devant la vision d'un Harry assis sur lui, empalé sur son membre. Le brun leur imprima un rythme lent, les yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées par le désir perdu dans le regard de Draco lui aussi assombri par le désir.

Quand le blond en eut assez du rythme qu'il trouvait décidément trop lent, il bascula Harry sous lui, et accentua ses mouvements tout en caressant le membre de son amant d'une main tandis qu'il se maintenait au-dessus de lui de l'autre.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même instant et Draco s'effondra sur le brun qui resserra ses bras autour de lui, en passant une main caressante dans ses cheveux.

« - Finalement je ne crois pas qu'un long moment suffira… Murmura Harry après avoir repris son souffle.

- Tu as raison… Que dirais-tu de ne pas te marier avec moi pour… toujours alors ?

- Ca me parait beaucoup plus raisonnable en effet.

- Bon ! Et si nous reprenions ?

- Déjà ? Demanda Harry amusé et sentant surtout sur sa cuisse que son compagnon était tout près à recommencer.

- Mon petit griffondor est déjà fatigué ?

- Tu rêves ! Fit Harry un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres alors qu'il roulait sur le corps du blond et se laissait glisser sous la couverture. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Deux ans plus tard.

Un jeune homme ouvrit un œil ensommeillé qu'il tourna vers son réveil. En voyant l'heur indiquée, il écarquilla les yeux et sauta hors du lit, se dégageant ainsi brutalement des bras sui jusqu'ici le maintenait dans une étroite étreinte.

« - Dray ! Dépêches-toi !

- Harry, je suis fatigué…

- C'est moi qui devrait dire ça… il ne nous reste que vingt minutes pour arriver au mariage! Et on n'est même pas prêts !!

- Mariage ?

- Pansy… son américain… Ted… tu sais ? Tu es le témoin…

- Oh putain ! »

Draco sauta hors du lit et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain. Ils en ressortirent fin prêt dix minutes plus tard. Et réussirent à arriver à la cérémonie juste avant le début.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir et Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse à Ted.

Aujourd'hui, Pansy épousait Ted. Elle l'avait rencontré au « mariage » de Draco. C'était lui le fameux « canon brun » qui l'avait empêché d'étriper Elsa. Leur relation avait commencé par une relation à distance. Pendant un an et demi, ils s'étaient vus sporadiquement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne vienne s'installer à Londres.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Harry entraîna son compagnon un peu à l'écart.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, je voulais juste un peu d'intimité.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire narquois.

- Idiot ! Répliqua le brun en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! »

Le couple salua les six amis qui venaient de les rejoindre.

« - Blaise n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Harry.

- Il est… occupé. Répondit Ginny avec un sourire entendu. »

En effet, non loin de là, Blaise semblait en grande discussion avec une jeune femme blonde, à la poitrine avantageuse.

« - Je m'appelle Blaise et vous ?

- Scarlett. Comme Scarlett O'Hara… Les ennuis en moins. (3) »

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Enfin un mariage où je ne rentrerai pas seul ! _Pensa Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules. Cette fois-ci, il allait peut-être le laissait s'amuser.

« - Pourquoi vous restez dans votre coin ? Demanda Pansy qui venait de les rejoindre.

- On observe… Répondit Hermione.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Luna ?

- Elle s'est éclipsée avec Charlie… Soupira Ron.

- Ils ne sont pas encore fiancés ? Demanda Neville.

- Non… Quand ma mère leur demande, ils répondent qu'ils attendent que Luna trouve un Ronflak Cornu. En réalité, je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas se marier, ça fait trop banal pour Luna et je suis sûre que Charlie pense pareil. Répondit Ginny.

- Dire que nous sommes tous casés maintenant ! S'exclama Ron.

- Tu oublis Blaise, mon chérie.

- Tu sais Hermione, je crois bien que Blaise est marié au célibat. Répliqua Harry. »

Tous, enfin presque, se mirent à rire de la remarque du brun.

Pour le repas, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la même table. Celui-ci ne se finit que tard dans la nuit.

En voyant Harry papillonner des paupières, Draco décréta qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Blaise se leva pour aller rejoindre la belle blonde qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Tout le groupe se dispersa.

Harry et Draco rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient emménagé dans l'appartement du blond deux ans plus tôt. Et depuis quelques mois, ils l'avaient pour eux tous seuls puisque Pansy avait emménagé avec Ted.

« - Tu es vraiment fatigué ? Susurra le blond à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Pourquoi, t'as des projets ?

- Oui… Et je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier…

- Je crois qu'il me reste des réserves… T'en as de la chance ! »

Le reste se perdit en gémissements et divers grognements.

--------------

Du côté de Blaise.

Celui-ci avait suivit la jeune femme chez elle. Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur à peine la porte fermée. Il se frotta contre elle, quand il senti quelque chose qu'il l'interloqua.

« - C'était quoi ça ? Là ?

- Où ?

- Contre ma cuisse…

- Ma bosse de l'amour chéri. Répondit la « blonde » d'une voix soudain rauque.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!

**Fin**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Voici trois répliques du film.

(2) Réplique du film.

(3) Réplique du film.

Voilà… C'est la fin. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plut !!

A la prochaine !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
